


The Three Of Us

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: Us [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Original Child Characters, Romance, SOONJI!, Who is the father?, bottom!choi seungcheol, cheol is just a babie, cheol is so precious :(, established relationship jihan, established relationship!soonhoon, jeonghan is the strict dad, jisoo is the softie dad, married!soonhoon, soonji is so precious :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: The three of them are so drunk that night. Choi Seungcheol lost the bet.A few weeks after, they’re all...doomed.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395781
Comments: 62
Kudos: 226





	1. choi doomed-cheol

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo~ side story to "The Two Of Us". you can read that first for better understanding of some things. soonhoon is not the main ship here but yeah they will still appear with our very lovely babie, lee soonji uwu
> 
> this is MPREG, okay? if you're not comfortable with that, this is not the fic for you. 
> 
> there are no 18+ scenes but yeah~
> 
> what more can i say? hmm...this is just short. maybe less than 10 chapters. this is originally posted January 25, 2019 so forgive me if this is different from my current writing style ><
> 
> n e waiz, this is gonna be a short fluffy ride. soooo, enjoy~

To say that Choi Seungcheol is horrified is an understatement. _It’s way, way more than that._

What’s more horrifying than waking up naked, next to your two best friends who are both naked too.

He put his palms on his head, trying to recall the events last night, but to _no_ avail. He faintly remembers them going to his condo after Soonji’s birthday party to _talk_. He told them about his damn feelings for both of them. they were both shocked. He awkwardly laughed while telling them he’ll just move on.

Jeonghan suggested for them to just _drink it away_. Jisoo agreed. Well, they always agree to Yoon Jeonghan's ideas, anyways. They even cheered, “To Choi Seungcheol... _moving on_ ”.

So what is he doing between his two friends on his king-sized bed, their clothes completely thrown all over his room?

Seungcheol’s mind felt like it’s going to explode at any moment. He didn’t know if it’s because of the hangover or because of the ridiculous situation he is now. He made a mental note that alcohol is officially his enemy. Choi Seungcheol will never touch any alcoholic drink from this day onwards.

He immediately went to the bathroom to change, mind still can’t remember anything. _Fuck, he thought._

He thought he should text Jihoon about this, but he figured that idiot has something more important to sort out so he stopped himself. He harshly ran his hands through his hair, mind going crazy at the moment.

Did they really do _it_?

Did they?

 _Them_ as in _the three of them_? 

As in a _threesome_?

_Fuck._

Seungcheol heard someone knock on the bathroom door and he was suddenly brought back to reality.

It’s Jisoo. “Cheol~ aren’t you done? You’ve been there for ten minutes now.”

_How can he be calm about this? Seungcheol thought._

Cheol tried hard to regain his composure.

Maybe, nothing really happened.

Maybe, he’s just panicking for nothing, he convinced himself. He opened the door and saw Jeonghan and Jisoo, both still naked (not that they’re not used to them being naked in front of each other) patiently waiting for him outside the bathroom door, both as calm as ever. It was as if nothing happened the night before.

When Jisoo went inside the bathroom, he eyed Jeonghan warily. “Han, uhh...about last night. nothing happened, right?” 

Jeonghan just looked at him, face nonchalant. “What do you mean last night? You confessed. We called you a dumdum.” Cheol tried hard not to be hurt at that. “Then you said you’ll move on so we drank.”

Seungcheol pursed his lips, not really wanting to push through with the question.

“Uhh— do you perhaps remember why we’re all naked?” He asked carefully. He needed to make sure nothing happened. 

Jeonghan just answered him exasperatedly, “We played some stupid games, right? And every time someone loses, one has to take off one of his clothes.” Seungcheol sighed, relieved to hear that. “Cheol, you’re turning into a gramps already. What’s with that memory?”

Jisoo finally went out of the bathroom and added, “He’s just weakshit to alcohol, babe.”

 _Babe_ , yeah. Seungcheol flinched.

He almost forgot these two friends of his are together now. He tried hard not to show the hurt in his eyes as he laughed awkwardly. “Shut up! Jihoon’s still the weakest weakshit among us.” He joked as his eyes linger on Jisoo giving Jeonghan a lazy morning peck. He felt something inside of him crack. He convinced himself it's not his heart.

It’s day one of him moving on. 

_Choi Seungcheol reminded himself._

🍒🍒🍒

Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo are currently in their hiding place, waiting for their friend to arrive together with Soonyoung.

Jeonghan tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. Both Jisoo and Seungcheol saw it but yeah, only one has the right to quietly hold his boyfriend’s hand.

“Babe, will you just relax?” Jisoo told Jeonghan in his sweet voice.

Cheol sipped his drink and tried to hide the pain in his eyes. It’s not easy moving on especially if the persons you are trying so hard to avoid are always around you.

He tried saying something too as he tapped Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Relax, Jeonghan. Jihoon won’t mess this up.”

Jeonghan click his tongue. “He better be. That idiot has been dragging this proposal for too long now.”

Jisoo rubbed Jeonghan’s hand, gently. “Let’s trust Jihoon, okay?”

Cheol tried to divert his attention to something else to be able to ignore the pain in his chest so he looked at his wristwatch and realized Jihoon and Soonyoung should be here any minute now.

After an hour, no Jihoon nor Soonyoung came to the restaurant that they reserved for them.

“That idiot. I swear to god I’ll skin him alive. Soonji baby, I’m sorry you won't be able to grow up with complete parents.” Jeonghan said, gritting his teeth.

Jisoo sighed heavily as he ordered food for the three of them. “Oh, and please add a bottle of champagne, please.”

“What could possibly gone wrong?” Seungcheol asked as he looked outside the restaurant. It’s raining very hard. “Do you think Jihoon chickened out again?”

Jeonghan rubbed his temples, clearly stressed. “Lee Jihoon, you and your stubborn ass.”

Jisoo shook his head, still trying to find the good in everything, as always. “I’m very sure something really happened.”

“Should we go to their house later?” Jeonghan asked the two guys who both nodded in agreement.

When their food came, Cheol smelled something unpleasant that made his stomach churn. He gagged and ran to the nearest restroom to throw up. He went back to their table and his two friends looked at him, worried.

Jisoo handed him some tissue. “Upset stomach?”

Cheol answered in a weak voice. “I think so. I also felt it this morning.”

“This is why I told you to stop eating those pig feet partnered with tomatoes last night.” Jeonghan nagged.

“But I really want to eat them!” Seungcheol whined.

“You partnered what with pig feet?” Jisoo asked, laughing. “Choi Seungcheol! You and your weird taste in food.”

“I have weird taste in people too.” Seungcheol whispered, thankful the two guys didn't hear them. “I don’t know why I’m craving for weird food these days.” He sniffed and smelled the steak again and he felt his stomach churning again. “Ya! I think the steak is spoiled. It smells _rotten_.”

His two friends just looked at him like he just grew another head. “Choi Seungcheol, that’s your favorite steak and it really smells so nice.”

The guy creased his forehead. It really smelled like rotten to him.

What the fuck is happening?

Is he... _fuck._

Jisoo poured the champagne on the glass and gave it to his friend. “Here, have a champagne at least, Cheol.”

Said guy just pushed the glass away.

“You’re acting weird, Cheol.” Jeonghan raised a brow. 

Jisoo agreed. “Stop making us worried.”

“Sorry guys, but I don’t think I should drink today or for the days to come.” Cheol said as he stared blankly at the heavy rain pouring outside the restaurant, his hands unconsciously trailing his stomach trying to decipher everything he's feeling for the past few days already.

Weird scents...

Morning gagging...

Weird taste in food...

_Am I pregnant?_


	2. who's pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soonhoon being the love advisers now. 
> 
> oh, how the tables have turned.

Soonyoung has just finished putting Soonji to sleep. He’s currently waiting for his fiance to go home when the doorbell suddenly rang. He walked towards the door to see who’s possibly visiting them at this hour. When he opened the door, Soonyoung gaped when it revealed a _Seungcheol_.

“Uhm...hello?” Seungcheol awkwardly told his best friend’s partner.

Soonyoung just looked at him in confusion. “Uhm...hi? I...actually, Jihoon’s not yet home.”

Seungcheol bit his bottom lip. “I’m not looking for Jihoon. I actually...came here to talk to you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung cocked an eyebrow. “Me?” He cleared his throat, feeling more confused. Jihoon’s friends visit their house often but they haven’t talk like how friends chit-chat. So, seeing Seungcheol in front of him, with that worried look on his face, Soonyoung couldn't help but be puzzled especially when Cheol nodded at his question.

“Can I... Can I come in?” Seungcheol asked, his eyes wandering everywhere but Soonyoung's eyes.

Soonyoung was snapped back into reality. “Oh yes, of course. I’m sorry.”

When Seungcheol finally settled on the couch, Soonyoung is still standing there awkwardly, wondering what Jihoon’s best friend and he need to talk about.

Cheol cleared his throat. “Are you just...gonna stand there?”

Soonyoung shook his head then quickly went to sit beside Cheol who's sitting there awkwardly. He keeps on fidgeting with his fingers like he's about to say something that he shouldn't. “I’m sorry. I’m just wondering why you wanted to talk to me.” Soonyoung squinted his eyes, then a sudden thought came into his mind. “Is it... Is it about Jihoon? Is he cancelling our wedding?” He asked, suddenly freaking out. They came a long way before Jihoon finally got the balls and guts to ask for his hand in marriage. So, when he suddenly thought about Jihoon calling off their wedding, he can't help but freak out.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down. Oh my god, I'm sorry.” Cheol said, suddenly feeling guilty that he made Jihoon's fiance freak out. He knows how Soonyoung waited for so long for Jihoon to propose to him. He might've thought he's about to say something about that. “It’s not about him. I just want to ask something. Sorry for freaking you out.”

Soonyoung heaved a relieved sigh then looked at Seungcheol who still looks nervous. “Sorry for freaking out. I'm just...surprised you came to see me. But what is it?”

Seungcheol averted his gaze. He looked down at his feet, contemplating if he should really ask this or not. “H-How—" He paused, heart pounding inside his chest. He opened his mouth only to close it again. In the end, he finally blurted it out, eyes shut tightly.

“How did you know you’re pregnant with Soonji?” 

Soonyoung put a hand under his chin, trying to recall his memories of when he discovered he’s pregnant with Soonji. He chuckled when he remembered his and Jihoon’s _first night_ together. It was a month before Jihoon was supposed to go to New York to take over their company. _It was supposed to be goodbye._ They were ready to say goodbye to each other, thinking that it would be the last time they'll be seeing each other. _But yeah, seems like fate has another plan for them._ Soonyoung smiled at the thought of fate working perfectly their way.

Seungcheol looked at him like he's crazy. “I don’t want to hear how you and Jihoon made Soonji, okay? spare me from those details. I just want to know how you _discovered_.” He said, his ears red.

Soonyoung stopped giggling then went to think again. “Hmm, I actually discovered I was pregnant when I started throwing up when I smelled my shampoo. I was preparing to go to work at the radio station when I suddenly felt like throwing up when I smelled that."

Seungcheol froze in his seat. _Sign #1._ “I-Is that every morning?”

Soonyoung hummed in response. “Yes, and oh! I hated the smell of my favorite kimchi fried rice all of a sudden. It smells like rotten food to me.” Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol worriedly. "Seungcheol-ssi, are you okay? You look pale."

The older gulped nervously. _Sign #2._ “P-Please continue.”

“I’m always dizzy and tired, too.” Soonyoung suddenly clapped his hand at a sudden memory. “And I craved weird foods too.”

“Weird? As in pig feet with tomatoes?” Seungcheol asked, cold sweats trickling down his forehead. _Sign #3._

“That’s gross but yes. Then, I got 100% sure when I took the pregnancy test.”

Cheol felt all his strength drained with everything that Soonyoung said. He’s currently experiencing all of that. Pregnancy test? Should he really do that?

“Why are you asking? Did you... Did you get someone pregnant?” Soonyoung asked curiously, seeing how the color of Seungcheol's face instantly turned to white. Jihoon was a playboy before he and Soonji came to his life but he didn't know Cheol's history. Well, except for the fact that he's always hanging out with Jeonghan and Jisoo. _But, those two are together so..._

Cheol almost choked with Soonyoung's question.

If only that’s the case but it’s not. _It’s the other way around._ He was snapped back to reality, jumping on his seat when Soonyoung tapped his shoulder. “Congratulations, then. Soonji will finally have a playmate.”

Seungcheol just nodded but inside, he's freaking out. Hundreds of thoughts came flooding his mind. What if he's really pregnant? What should he do? He didn't even know how to take care of his own self, so how? How can he take care of a kid? His hand wandered and absentmindedly touched his tummy. _What should he do now?_

He bid goodbye to Soonyoung asking him to not tell Jihoon that he visited.

🍒 🍒 🍒

Seungcheol stopped the car in front of a pharmacy store. He awkwardly approached the counter and asked for a pregnancy test kit. He was impatiently tapping his fingers on the glass counter. The lady on the counter noticed how the handsome, young man is so nervous while waiting for his receipt so she tried flirting with him. “Wow, you’ll gonna be a hot daddy.”

Seungcheol just nodded at her.

When he got home, he went straight to the bathroom. He pulled his pants, sat down on the toilet bowl, and dropped his liquid to the pregnancy test stick. 

Choi Seungcheol is a brave man. You can literally count on your fingers the things that make him scared. (Well, one of those are bugs and a certain Yoon Jeonghan.) But right at that moment, his hands are clammy, sweat is trickling down on his forehead profusely.

He waited for a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes to look at the result, heart beating rapidly inside his chest. It feels like it's gonna explode. When he finally saw the result, he almost dropped the test kit on the bowl.

_It’s two lines._

Positive.

Confirmed.

_Choi Seungcheol is pregnant._

🍒 🍒 🍒

Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo and Lee Jihoon are the best of friends since they were on diapers. Their parents are basically college friends who became business partners. Thus, they all basically grew up together. There's no denying, they know each other like the back of their hands.

Out of all the four of them, Choi Seungcheol is the one with no fear. Being the one who protects his three friends from bullies that tried to bother them in pre-school to protecting the three from those assholes in college. _Yes, he is usually a man with no fear._

So, when Jihoon saw him, hugging the toilet bowl that night, looking so devastated, like he just carried the whole world on his back, he almost couldn’t believe it’s his best friend. “What the fuck are you doing, Cheol? What’s your problem?”

Seungcheol just looked at him, blankly then after a few seconds, he suddenly laughed that made the younger furrow his brows. “I’m going to call Jisoo and Han.”

“Don’t call them!” The older guy snapped, his palms rubbing his face again and started crying.

Jihoon patted his best friend’s back. It's certainly a rare scene. Seungcheol breaking down like that, it happens once in a blue moon. So, when you see him crying like that. Jihoon knew better than anyone else, _shit happened_. “Stop crying. Just tell me what’s wrong, Cheol.”

Seungcheol hesitantly handed him something. When Jihoon looked at it, it’s a pregnancy test. His eyes grew wide at the fact that it has two lines on it. “It's positive, Choi Seungcheol! Who's pregnant?!” Jihoon exclaimed, looking at his best friend incredulously. 

Jihoon knew Seungcheol. He's not that rash into making decisions. He's a go-with-the-flow type of guy but he's not one to make rash things. Moreover, he remembered the other telling him about his unrequited love for Jisoo and Jeonghan just a few weeks ago. _So..._

Cheol just continued crying. Jihoon expected him to utter a completely different name but instead of a name, he gasped when the older pointed to himself. “Oh, fuck — oh gosh, I can't curse, Soonyoung told me babies could hear — but who did this—"

“I don’t know, Ji...” Seungcheol sobbed harder, all of a sudden, his life decisions came slapping him one by one.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Ya! This is so not you..."

“The three of us are so drunk that night, Ji..." Jihoon was cut off when Seungcheol suddenly spoke. When he said, the three of us, he automatically knew who he's talking about. Well, they are a package. Those three are inseparable. It's like a 1+1+1 deal. You can't take one without taking the other two. Well, not until Jeonghan and Jisoo became a couple.

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol, confused. "What do you mean?"

"When I woke up, they were beside me." Seungcheol recalled. "I’m...doomed, Jihoon.” Cheol grabbed Jihoon’s shirt and cried harder. 

“Choi Seungcheol, you are so doomed,” Jihoon said, almost in a whisper when it all dawned into him.

“What should I do, Jihoon?” He sniffed, thinking about the thoughts running inside his mind. _He's scared._ "I can't even cook my own breakfast, Ji... How am I supposed to take care of my..." Seungcheol swallowed his words. He couldn't say it. It feels like he's not worthy to say that word. _My kid._ With his heart feeling that constricting pain, one of his thoughts (one of those stupid ones) came slipping into his lips. “Should I just—"

Thankfully, before the other guy could even say the word, Jihoon already smacked him on his head to get him back to his senses. “Don’t even think of doing that, idiot. There’s someone precious inside of you.” Jihoon said and he watched as Seungcheol absentmindedly touched his tummy.

“But, I’m scared. What if Han and Jisoo—" He shook his head. Seungcheol isn't even afraid of that. What he's afraid of is ruining the life of... _that someone precious inside him_.

“You should tell them.” Jihoon said firmly to which made Seungcheol raise his head.

“But Ji, you don’t understand. I don’t want to ruin their relationship." Seungcheol said, clutching Jihoon’s shirt tighter.

“Then, what are you gonna ruin? Your child’s life?"

Jihoon recalled the time Soonyoung came to stop him from going to New York, telling him they have a child. It's stupid of him because the first time Soonyoung told him, he didn't even think of the other's feelings. Even telling poor Soonyoung that his father would kill him if he knew. It was stupid of him and the image of Soonyoung turning his back to him, then walking away from him, telling him he'd just raise their child alone, it still haunts him from time to time.

There's so much pain in his chest when he thought about his little Soonji growing up with incomplete family. His heart felt like shrinking when he remembered that exact moment. Well, he did the right thing. He came running after Soonyoung and look at them now. _It was one of his best decisions in life, Jihoon must admit._

And now, looking at Seungcheol, he realized this must've been what Soonyoung is feeling before he went to him to tell him about their child. He must've been this afraid, this conflicted... He must've thought he's ruining Jihoon's life too. 

_He didn't want his three best friends to regret this and fall apart._

Jihoon shook his head, put his both hands on Seungcheol's shoulder and made the older look him in the eye.

"Choi Seungcheol, this won't do. They have to take responsibility.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so you might need to read the soonhoon story because there are some things mentioned here that’s explained there~


	3. i am the father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you really think this is angsty? omg hhhhh
> 
> precious cheollie :(
> 
> enjoy this chapter too uwu

_Choi Seungcheol is a brave guy._

There's little to nothing that could scare him off. But these days, that does not seem to be the case.

Seungcheol, upon learning of his condition, stayed inside his unit for a few days, without going out. His mind is clouded with so many thoughts, he’s too scared to step out of his own home. Add the fact that he's experiencing different symptoms with his body now. He's too afraid that one wrong move and the... _the little one_ inside of him would be in danger. Choi Seungcheol is someone who's not as graceful as a swan. He's a klutz and he often does things clumsily. So, he spent days inside the comfort of his own home, watching TV while burrito-ed in his favorite cherry-printed blanket.

Cheol spent days inside his unit without talking to anyone. Not even Jihoon. Let alone the two persons who're the main reason why he's hiding now. So, magine the horror on his face when Jeonghan and Jisoo appeared by his doorstep that one day. 

It’s _perfect_ timing. The couple entered his unit the moment he opened the door thinking the ones who rang the doorbell is the delivery guy. (What's the use of changing passcode, Choi?) The two quirked an eyebrow at the mess which is Choi Seungcheol's home. _Perfect timing._ As soon as the two sat down on the couch, it seems like the little one inside Cheol's tummy sensed the arrival of the two and wanted to let his/her presence known, Cheol felt his morning sickness kicking in again so he immediately ran towards the sink to throw up.

Jeonghan and Jisoo looked at him worriedly. _Fuck morning sickness._

“Cheol? Are you sick? You’re not answering our calls. We’re worried about you.” Jisoo immediately ran towards Cheol to pat the poor guy's back. 

Jeonghan watched the two, crossed arms. “I told you to go to the hospital, Cheol. You and your stubborn ass will get you killed.” 

“I-I'm okay.” Cheol weakly said, trying to ignore Jeonghan's nagging. Out of the four of them (Jihoon included), Jeonghan's nagging is the worst. You definitely wouldn't want to be on the bad side of this guy. Well, his nagging is always for the best and once you hear it, it's definitely because you fucked up.

“Are you sure?” Jisoo asked, his brows furrowed while looking worriedly at Cheol. Hong Jisoo, the kindest and the most gentle among the four of them. If angels do exist here on Earth, Jisoo would definitely be one of them. He solves problems in the calmest way possible. He'd probably still give you the sweetest smile even if you accidentally hit him with a dried Pollack on his face.

The other just nodded.

“Why are you here?” Cheol wiped his mouth and walked to the fridge to get some water. This morning sickness makes him tired just by all the gagging.

“Jihoon wants us to choose our suits for his wedding.” Jeonghan sat on the couch while Jisoo, who still eyes Seungcheol worriedly went to sit beside his boyfriend. He was brought back to reality when Jeonghan played with his one hand.

Cheol watched his two friends cuddle on his own couch. He heard something breaking. _No, it's definitely not his heart._

“And we’re here to ask you to help us arrange our travel documents.” Jeonghan happily said, hands still playing with Jisoo's. The latter intertwined their hands then kissed the back of Jeonghan's hand.

“Travel documents?” Cheol felt his heart twist at the sight. _Stupid Cheol, you shouldn't feel this._

Jisoo hummed, without taking his eyes off of Jeonghan. “We’re planning to travel for the next few months.”

Seungcheol almost spit the water he’s drinking. “What?”

“Why? Is there something wrong with that, Cheol?” Jeonghan asked, his brows arched, questioning their best friend's reaction. Seungcheol has always been supportive of his friends' decisions ever since they were young. So seeing Cheol dumbfounded at what they told him... _it's definitely new_.

“After travelling for a few months, we’re gonna start planning our wedding,” Jisoo added, dreamily, oblivious about Cheol's reaction. “You’re our best man, Cheollie.”

Seungcheol felt his heart shattering into million pieces upon hearing that. His friends already have plans. _Plans with each other._ He unconsciously put a hand on top of his tummy, thousand of thoughts now replaced with one — _he’ll be raising his child alone._

That’s the best thing to do.

Yes, Choi Seungcheol. That is the best and _only_ way.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice when Jeonghan saw something on the coffee table.

“What’s that, babe?” Jisoo asked, curious at the white thing his boyfriend is too serious in scrutinizing.

“Pregnancy test.” Jeonghan's eyes widened upon the realization then he quickly looked at Cheol who’s rubbing his tummy. “Choi Seungcheol, who’s pregnant?”

Jisoo beside him, gasped. "Pregnant?" He took the white stick from Jeonghan's hand. "It's positive." He eyed Cheol who's staring at a distance. "Cheol, what is this? Who's pregnant?"

_Choi Seungcheol is a brave guy._

There's little to nothing that could scare him off. But these days, that does not seem to be the case. 

His mind is still on somewhere else, planning his baby’s life and his life as a single parent. But there's something. There's definitely something... telling him otherwise.

What Seungcheol said next, he didn't quite fully understand. But one thing's for sure, he didn't want the little one inside of him grew up... _incomplete._

“Me," is what Cheol absentmindedly answered. His two friends mouths are agape, their eyes opened wide when they heard what the other guy said.

“Who’s the father?” Jisoo asked, completely puzzled.

"Who's the bastard who did that to you?" Jeonghan asked, ready to fight whoever. Seungcheol rarely hangs out with other people other than them. That guy doesn't even know how to flirt properly. Even his love confession sucks. _So who in the world..._

“You." Cheol finally blurted out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He couldn't even bear to look at his two friends who just stood there, frozen, completely not processing what Seungcheol said. 

"W-What?"

When Cheol finally gained a bit of courage by thinking about his child, he finally managed to look at the two persons who are looking at him, incredulously. _"Both of you."_

Silence filled the room. The three of them staring into each other's eyes for what seems like forever... until Jeonghan finally broke the ice.

“Ya! What do you mean both of us? Choi Seungcheol, are you drunk?” Jeonghan asked as he looked at Jisoo and then looked back at Cheol, with eyes full of something Cheol assumed to be horror and disbelief.

“Cheol, is this one of your dad jokes again? _Ha ha ha._ I laughed already, you can stop now.” Jisoo laughed, in poor attempts to dissolve the awkward atmosphere between the three of them. Cheol loves to joke around and Jisoo has always been the one who laughs at them no matter how much Jeonghan and Jihoon tell him he's just being polite. 

Well, that doesn't seem to be the case this time especially when Cheol's bitter laugh resonated his whole unit. "I wish I was just joking too, Jisoo. I wish it could be one of my ahjussi jokes too but..." Cheol bit his lip, suddenly feeling small. "But I’m dead serious about this.”

The couple still looked at him in disbelief. “Ya! That’s impossible. When did we ever—oh my god. Don’t tell me?” Jeonghan’s eyes widened in realization.

“Yes." Cheol confirmed. "That bet."

Jisoo and Jeonghan stared at Cheol like he just grew another head. It broke his already broken heart even more as he watched his two friends slumped on the couch like they regret their life choices. He knew he shouldn't be interfering with their plans _but..._ “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll just raise this little bean inside me alone. I can do this. I’m used to being alone, I'm Choi Seungcheol, remember? You don’t have to worry about the baby.” Cheol tried his best to give the two a smile. "You don’t have to show me those devastated faces. Little bean will be sad."

The other two is still speechless, shocked at the sudden news. Who wouldn't? It's a news that'll surely turn their lives into 360 degrees. It's something involving not just the three of them but also the little one inside of Seungcheol.

The first one to break the silence is Hong Jisoo. And it's completely different from what Seungcheol is expecting as a response.

“Have you gone to the doctor?”

Cheol is completely taken aback. He opened his mouth then closed it again. In the end, he just shook his head.

“Are you crazy?!” Jeonghan snapped that made Cheol even more surprised. “You should check if the child is okay, idiot!”

🍒🍒🍒

_Choi Seungcheol is a brave guy._

There's little to nothing that could scare him off. But these days, that does not seem to be the case.

Especially when Jisoo and Jeonghan quickly dragged him to the nearest hospital. They went straight to the OB-gynecologist that Jihoon recommended for them. They received some earfuls from the youngest among them but it's nothing compared to the nervousness the three of them are feeling in their hearts the moment Cheol entered the ultrasound room. They watched as the doctor scanned Cheol’s tummy with the machine. 

Cheol stared at the screen, trying to decipher what the image is but his eyes is getting watery upon realizing the tiny dot or whatever on that screen is...his child. _His little bean. Choi Seungcheol is going to be a father soon._

That moment is short-lived when he saw Jeonghan stepping out of the room. Jisoo is a bit hesitant but he followed his boyfriend.

Seungcheol felt his heart cracking for the nth time that day. He totally understands why his friends are reacting like that. They have plans. Plans not including him. Then suddenly, their perfect plan is ruined by none other than Choi Seungcheol, their best friend, their best man, the very person whom they expect to support them in their every decision. He completely understands yet...it still hurts.

It’s really okay if he’s gonna raise the child _alone_. He won’t blame them but Jihoon is right. _They have the right and responsibility to know._ The reason why he chose to tell them is because of his _little one._

When Cheol is finished with the ultrasound, they were called by the doctor for the result. The three of them walked inside the room and the doctor looked at them, confused.

“So, who’s the father?”

The three guys awkwardly looked at each other. Cheol cleared his throat. “I’m the father.”

However, it turned more awkward when the doctor shook his head and looked at them, more confused. “No, I meant the _other one_.”

There's silence before Jeonghan and Jisoo both raised their hands.

The doctor let out a soft, “Oh, so that explains _why._ ”

“How’s the baby?” Cheol asked, trying to dismiss the awkward atmosphere, both excited and worried about his child’s condition.

The doctor adjusted his glasses while holding the paper containing the result of Seungcheol's examination. “It’s actually not just _a_ baby.” The others just looked at him, dumbly, before his lips curved into a bigger smile. “It’s actually _babies_ , Mr. Choi. You’re conceiving a twin.”

That’s when Seungcheol’s tears streamed down his face, nonstop. It’s not just one, it’s actually a _double_ blessing. His heart felt like it's going to explode from too much happiness upon hearing that. Beside him, the other two felt their hearts jumped at the news too. They didn't know why but their hearts felt...like there are butterflies inside it, excited about the news of little ones blessing their lives.

“But, Doc..is it possible that— Both of us are—" Jeonghan felt the need to ask.

“It’s possible.” The doctor answered. "Your condition is called _heteropaternal superfecundation._ That means..." He cleared his throat then looked at the three in front of them. "Two sperm cells..." He glanced at Jeonghan and Jisoo then landed his gaze at Cheol. "...fertilized you." That led to the three shyly looking away from each other upon remembering that one night. "The chance is 1 in every 400. That means it's an extremely special case. So, we’re not really sure and we can just perform the DNA test after the babies came out so I suggest you just take care of him both.” The doctor advised.

Cheol protested at that. “Uhh, I can take care of myself, Doc. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m afraid you’re not, Mr. Choi. Actually, the twin’s condition is quite sensitive. Your pregnancy is sensitive." Cheol felt his heart sinking when he heard what the doctor said. "I suggest you avoid engaging in heavy works.”

“M-My babies are in danger?” Jeonghan and Jisoo watched as Seungcheol's tears stream down his face even more. 

“I’m afraid, yes. You’re prone to miscarriages. Your babies are not the only one prone to miscarriages. You are in danger too, Mr. Choi.” Cheol felt his heart shattering into pieces. More than his safety, he's more afraid for his babies' safety. _Is this what they call paternal instinct?_

The three exited the doctor’s room, Cheol still feeling heavy because of the news about possible miscarriage. He was snapped back to reality when Jisoo grabbed him by the wrist.

“Cheol, we need to talk.”

Cheol quickly wiped the tears from his eyes then tried to give his best friend a smile. “Look, guys, it’s really fine. You don’t have to take responsibility. I can handle this.” At that moment, he didn't know if he's reassuring the two guys in front of him or he's just trying to convince himself that he'll be fine even if he knows he's not.

He was ready to walk away when Jeonghan suddenly spoke, leaving him speechless. “I’m afraid you can’t.”

Cheol looked at him, confused, his face, still tear-stricken.

Jisoo took Cheol's hand, something that made Cheol taken aback. He looked at Jeonghan and Jisoo and the two gave him...a smile.

More than a smile... _it's something reassuring._

_Like reassuring him that everything will be fine._

“We’re going to take full responsibility, Cheol." Jisoo said, his eyes as sincere as ever.

"The three of us will be in this...together." Jeonghan reassured as he took Cheol's other hand.

_Choi Seungcheol is a brave guy._

There's little to nothing that could scare him off. But these days, that does not seem to be the case. _At that moment, he's suddenly scared of losing these two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im excited for the name reveal of the twins uwu uwu
> 
> clue: it came from mixing seungcheol, jeonghan and jisoo's names~


	4. daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this was supposed to be posted on cheol's bday but i got caught up with work huhuhu 
> 
> n e waiz, i hope you enjoy this chapter too uwu

Jihoon nudged his best friend who’s sitting at their couch, with both of his feet on their coffee table. “When are you planning to go home?” He sat down next to Cheol, little Soonji sitting between the two pregnant men.

“Soonji, do you love Uncle Cheol?” Seungcheol asked, sulking.

The baby girl just looked at him, unable to understand what he’s saying.

Jihoon crossed his arms, knowing full well what that sulk on Seungcheol's face means. They've been best friends since forever. He knows Choi Seungcheol like the back of his hand. And when he sees that familiar sulky Cheol, yeah, the guy has a lot of thoughts running inside his head. “Ya! I’m asking you when are you going home to your unit?”

Seungcheol ignored him and proceeded to play more with Jihoon and Soonyoung's daughter. “Soonji, there are two babies inside of Uncle Cheol. You will have three playmates. Isn't that amazing?" 

The pregnant guy laughed, reminiscing that memory of his dad retelling how happy he and Jeonghan and Jisoo's dad were when they knew Jihoon's mom is pregnant for they know the unborn baby boy would have three playmates at once.

Soonji’s daddy rolled his eyes. “Choi Seungcheol and his stubborn ass.”

Seungcheol has been staying at Jihoon’s house since yesterday. He’s hiding from Jisoo and Jeonghan. 

“Why are you even hiding from them? They already told you they’ll take responsibility, right?” Jihoon questioned, knowing full well what's on Seungcheol's mind. _The guy is afraid, he thought._

Cheol just sighed, as if proving immediately Jihoon is right. He shook his head then rubbed his belly. “Jihoon, I don’t want to ruin what they have. I’m afraid they’ll hate my two angels.”

Jihoon rubbed his belly too, mimicking what Seungcheol is doing. A week ago, the doctor confirmed he’s pregnant too. And yes, who would've thought a news as big as this would be revealed at their own wedding too. Soonyoung and he are too happy to know they didn't just tie the knot that day. They also welcomed a new bundle of joy in their lives. (Well, they both got multiple facepalms when Soonyoung remembered he forgot to use a condom _that night_. But nevertheless, it's a baby and they're more than happy to welcome an addition to Soonyoung and Jihoon's little panda family.

Soonji looked at the two guys and copied their position. She leaned on the back of the couch too and sighed, lips forming into a noot as she tried to release a breath as deep as the two guys. Seungcheol and Jihoon looked at her fondly.

“Cheol, you know we’re all friends before all of these happened to you, right? And you, hiding from them, won’t solve everything. I’m sure they’re worried about you.” Jihoon nagged. From everything that Soonyoung and he had gone through in their relationship, he should know more than anyone else that running away isn't the problem. _You have to face it head-on._

Cheol shut his eyes and tried to remember what happened these past few days ever since they went to the doctor. Those two best friends of his...they're really true to their words when they said they'll take full responsibility.

Hong Jisoo has always been the one who loves taking care of others ever since they were young so Cheol isn't surprised when he'll find Jisoo outside of his door every morning to check his condition, making sure there would be someone to be beside him when he's having that nasty morning sickness. The pats on the back, every gentle word Jisoo is telling Cheol, they're enough to tug Cheol's heartstrings. 

_Hong Jisoo is a perfect daddy for his little beans, he thought._

“Cheol~” Jisoo called in the most gentle way that could melt anyone's heart. “Look at this! I found a new brand of diaper that’s best for babies. The reviews said they won't have rashes when they use this. And oh! I also asked Jihoon what would be good for their formula milk. Don't forget, I also signed you up for that yoga class for pregnant persons.” Jisoo happily told the other. 

Cheol could tell by the way Jisoo's eyes form into crescents the joy in his eyes. He's happy and at the same time, _he feels sorry._ “Jisoo, my little beans are just a few weeks old.”

“ _Our_ little beans.” Jisoo corrected that got Cheol taken aback. He didn't expect that as an answer. “It’s best to be ready as early as now, right little beans?" Jisoo said as he bent down a little to put an ear over Cheol's tummy that made the latter blush.

Jisoo has always been gentle to him too. Cheol sneezed and Jisoo's brows furrowed. “Cheol, please tell me if my perfume makes you sick, okay? I’m willing to change it for you.”

“No, it’s okay—"

“Just listen to me. I don’t want you throwing up again.” Jisoo said, worriedly. "I don't want little beans to be afraid of Daddy Jisoo."

Little did he know, it's not the little beans' who are afraid of him: _it's Choi Seungcheol's heart._

Yoon Jeonghan is a bit different in taking care of Cheol. He’s a bit ill-tempered but he truly cares for Cheol and the babies too.

“Ya! I told you that this is not good for the babies, right? Choi Seungcheol, why are you so stubborn?” Jeonghan snapped when he saw Cheol eating candies again. Well, he's been secretly doing research, reading preggy blogs, and baby videos. He even ordered a lot of baby magazines so he would be able to take care of Seungcheol and the babies. But yeah, he's Yoon Jeonghan so he won't admit to that.

Seungcheol got teary-eyed. Jeonghan slapped his forehead. How could he forget he read that pregnant persons tend to be sensitive when they're pregnant. Choi Seungcheol isn't an exception. He’s being sensitive these days, crying because of the tiniest things. (Most of them because of Jeonghan's scoldings.

“But Han, we’re craving for sweets. Please let us go this once.”

Jeonghan shook his head, completely soft seeing Seungcheol's pouts. It's supposed to be a secret but if there's a weakness to Yoon Jeonghan, it would be Seungcheol's pout. In his defense, who would even say no seeing Choi Seungcheol's pout? He heaved a sigh then said, “Okay, just...don’t cry. I don’t want you — I meant _them_ sad."

Choi Seungcheol felt his heart melting seeing how soft Jeonghan is when it comes to their babies. The tsundere guy even volunteered to accompany Cheol to the yoga class Jisoo signed him up to. Jisoo's schedule sadly didn't match Cheol's yoga class so it's Jeonghan who accompanies him.

Jihoon and Soonyoung’s mouths dropped open when they saw that Cheol is with _someone_ on that day’s class.

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon asked, his brows raised.

“Accompanying him?” Jeonghan answered, simply. Pretending to be nonchalant when in fact he's actually excited to accompany Cheol and their little beans to this class.

“Who are you and what did you do to Yoon Jeonghan?” Jihoon asked again, completely unbelieving he'd see Jeonghan there. Knowing how stubborn and lazy he is. “You told me you won’t ever—"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Soonyoung, make your husband shut up.”

Soonyoung smiled widely. “Okay.” Then he kissed Jihoon on the lips. Well, it's the best way to make Lee Jihoon shut up.

“Good boy.” Jeonghan chuckled then shifted his eyes back to Seungcheol who's looking fondly at how sweet Soonyoung and Jihoon are. Jeonghan cleared his throat then awkwardly held Seungcheol by the wrist as he led the pregnant guy to his yoga mat. "Okay, how do we do this?"

Cheol felt his heart doing several backflips, feeling those familiar butterflies whenever Jeonghan holds him. It's very gentle too, opposite to the rough Jeonghan who always scolds him. He felt warmth. _Yoon Jeonghan's warmth._

Jeonghan's eyes are filled with joy too whenever he's taking care of Cheol. The same feeling with Jisoo, _Cheol couldn't help but be happy and sorry at the same time._

The next day, Jeonghan ordered different kinds of sweets from a nearby candy store and asked them to be delivered to Cheol’s unit where they're all there, spending their day-offs together. When the doorbell rang, Cheol excitedly ran towards the door when he almost slipped.

The good thing is that Jeonghan and Jisoo were there to catch him.

“Cheol! Are you okay? Oh my god. You scared us — Oh my god — Little beans, are you alright?” Jisoo asked, his forehead creased, worry written all over his face.

Cheol’s heart is beating so fast. _He almost...tripped._ He instinctively put his hand on top of his tummy, feeling scared not for his body but for the little ones inside of him. For the first time in his life, he's afraid. _Afraid of everything..._

“Ya! Do you really love making other people worried?” Jeonghan shouted, mad. His brows are furrowed, nostrils flaring as he snapped at Seungcheol.

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo tried calming him down. "Don't shout."

“Choi Seungcheol! The doctor told you to be careful. What do you think you’re doing?” Jeonghan swatted Jisoo's hand away and frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair as he glared at Seungcheol. “What if something happened? What will you do?!"

“Han, please.” Jisoo tried calming Jeonghan again as he saw Cheol keeping his head hung low. He bit his lip. There's something inside of him that hurts when Cheol is like that.

“Do you really have to be this careless, Choi Seungcheol?” Jeonghan snapped again. You couldn't blame him. When he saw Seungcheol almost tripping, he felt like his heart dropped to the floor. _He's scared too..._ What if something happened to the little ones? _What if something happened to Cheol?_

Cheol, however, is not feeling any better. Jeonghan's words made him feel worse than he's already is. Jeonghan's right. What if something happened? How would he survive knowing he endangered his babies. And so, tears started streaming down his face.

“Yoon Jeonghan!” Seungcheol and Jeonghan was snapped back to reality when Jisoo raised his voice. He shouted back at his boyfriend when Cheol started crying. “Stop, please.”

Jeonghan felt like his heart is going to explode from something that he didn't even know what. His chest is full of emotions that he couldn't decipher as to what. He just knows he's mad and that it's making him crazy. He grunted then walked out of the door, not looking back.

Jisoo watched his boyfriend shut the door behind him, without even saying a word. He felt guilty raising his voice but he couldn't help it. He knew they're all worried but Jeonghan snapping at Cheol isn't right. He knew Cheol got scared too. Jisoo helped Cheol stand up as he engulfed him in a hug. “Cheol, don’t cry, please. Don't cry..."

"Jisoo, I got scared. What if... What if..."

"Sssh, nothing bad will happen." Jisoo reassured as he tightened his hold on Cheol. 

That night, Jeonghan didn't come back. Cheol saw Jisoo worriedly pacing back and forth the living room.

“Hani~ I’m sorry earlier, please. If you hear this, call me back. I’m worried, babe. Please.” Cheol heard Jisoo say over the phone. He bit his lower lip, feeling guilty about everything. His friends are fighting because of him. He can’t help but feel sorry. This is what he meant when he said he didn't want to ruin what Jisoo and Jeonghan has.

“Cheol?” He was brought back to reality when Jisoo called his name. Said guy is standing in front of him, looking at him with those gentle eyes. “Do you need anything? Do you want some tea? You can’t sleep?” Jisoo offered.

Cheol shook his head. “I’m sorry, Jisoo. Han and you argued because of me—"

Jisoo shook his head as he gave the other guy a smile. “No, Cheol. I’m the one who’s sorry. You know Jeonghan’s temper sometimes...but he’s really just worried about you.”

Cheol bit his lower lip, feeling worse. “I know.”

There’s an awkward silence between them after that. “Don’t worry about it, Cheollie. Hani and I have fought before too, we’ll be okay.”

Cheol kept his head hung low, still worried about Jeonghan, when he felt a hand over his tummy. “Aigoo, little beans, do you want me to tuck you to sleep?” Jisoo asked cheol’s tummy as he lowered his head and put his ear over Cheol’s tummy.

_The latter felt his heart fluttering because of that. No, Choi Seungcheol, you can’t. You can’t feel this._

Jisoo looked at Cheol and smiled. _A smile that could rival the sun._ “They said yes.” He took Cheol’s hand and led him to his room.

“Jisoo, you don’t need to read them bedtime stories this early—"

“Sssh! I read somewhere that they can hear this as early as now.” The other replied as he continued reading 'Hansel and Gretel' to him. Cheol dozed off a few minutes after.

When Cheol woke up in the middle of the night to pee, he saw his two friends talking in the living room in hushed tones. He immediately took a step back to his room.

“Hani, I’m sorry. I know you’re worried about Cheol too...and I'm sorry for raising my voice at you."

Jeonghan put his hands around Jisoo’s waist. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“And please...don’t disappear like that again.” Jisoo continued telling the other, feeling Jeonghan's warmth made him feel better. “You know I—" He was cut off when Jeonghan kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

From a distance, Cheol knew he shouldn't feel that but he felt something breaking inside of him.

🍒 🍒 🍒

Seungcheol was brought back to reality when Soonji touched his cheeks. “Soonji, I’m your favorite, right? You love me too, right?” Cheol hugged the little girl tight and he winced when Jihoon smacked his head.

“Stop! My baby panda is mine.”

“Just let me stay here for a few days, Jihoon please.” Cheol pleaded, making his lips turn into a pout.

The other shook his head. “In case you don’t remember, we’re newlyweds, Cheol. and...”

“And?”

“We’re supposed to be in our honeymoon phase.” Jihoon said, his ears blushing at the mention of honeymoon.

“You had your honeymoon earlier!” Cheol shouted.

Jihoon covered Soonji’s ears. “Ya! Soonji and Younghoon will hear! How dare you!”

Cheol stuck his tongue out chidishly at Jihoon. “Facts only, Lee Jihoon. But what? You called your baby what?”

Jihoon blushed, thinking of the baby name Soonyoung and he thought for their baby boy. “Younghoon.” He said, proudly. “Soonyoung plus Jihoon equals Younghoon. Cute, right? Soonyoung and I came up with it.”

Cheol pouted and started rubbing his tummy again. He’s kinda envious of Jihoon and Soonyoung. names. At that moment, he questioned himself as to why he didn't just make a normal relationship with someone. Why did everything has to be this complicated for him? He wants someone to help him name his children too. He wants...someone who'd love him wholly too. He wants...

 _Of course, babies need names._ “I wish I can come up with beautiful names for my little beans too.” He sighed, trying to push back any unnecessary thoughts inside his head and tried to focus on thinking of names for his little ones.

🍒 🍒 🍒

That night, Cheol is already lying down on Soonyoung and Jihoon’s guest room when the doorbell rang. A few seconds after, someone opened his room and there, he saw Jeonghan, biting his lower lip as he looked at Cheol worriedly. Well, Cheol least expected Jeonghan to be the one to pick him up. But he couldn't deny he felt his heart skipping a beat especially when the other opened his lips. "Cheol, let’s go."

"Han."

Jeonghan held his hand out then looked at Cheol, eyes filled with sincerity. _"I’ll take you home.”_

The ride going to Cheol’s unit is awfully quiet. He kept on stealing glances on the driver seat, contemplating if he'll say something or he'll just let the atmosphere be awkward. In the end, Cheol did and he was surprised when Jeonghan said something at the same time.

_“I’m sorry.”_

“Okay, Cheol. Me first. I’m sorry for scolding you the other day. I’m just...worried about them and about... _you_.” Jeonghan said in a quiet voice, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Cheol felt his heart beating so fast with what Jeonghan said. “I-I’m sorry, I made you worried. I’m sorry for making you and Jisoo fight." He took a deep breath, feeling the weight on his chest again. "Han, I’m really sorry for being a bother.”

“What made you think that you’re a bother, Choi Seungcheol?” The other replied, much to Cheol's surprise. Jeonghan knew Cheol wouldn't say anything so he continued. “Remember when we were little? You shoo away all the bad guys bullying us.” Jeonghan reminisced all the good memories he has with his childhood friends. “You even punched that boy telling me that I look like a girl.” Jeonghan felt happy when he made Cheol laugh at the memory. “You managed to protect Jihoon from those bothering him because of his height.” He glanced at Cheol who's already smiling now. “And oh! You told those bullies to back off too when they picked on Jisoo who just came back from LA and doesn’t know any Korean word. In short, you’ve done a lot for us, Choi Seungcheol.”

“I have to do that for you weaklings,” Cheol said, trying to hide his blush with everything that Jeonghan said. He did that to protect his friends. Cheol did that so he could protect his friends he considers his family too. For him, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Jihoon are not just best friends. They're his family. _A family who's part of what he is now._

Jeonghan chuckled as he abruptly stopped the car on the side of the road that made Cheol confused. His heart went several backflips when Jeonghan put a hand on his head and patted it gently. "You've done a lot for us so now..." Jeonghan looked at him intently and Seungcheol swore he felt his heart stopped when the other continued what he's going to say. “Now, let me do the same things for you.”

Why is he still feeling this way for his two friends? He should stop this. _He should..._

“By the way, we already thought of names.” Jeonghan said that made Seungcheol's heart the warmest. He knew it's too early but he felt something inside his tummy because of that. _His little beans are the happiest, Seungcheol thought._

🍒 🍒 🍒

Cheol woke up in the middle of the night as he felt some weight on his tummy. He looked down and saw two hands on his now obvious tummy.

_“Jisel...Hansel, look~ It’s Papa and Appa.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisel and hansel are the names~ they're the babies of our little bunny family uwu uwu
> 
> also, soonji's cameo uwu our precious baby panda AAAAAA
> 
> who do you think is the more 'daddy-like' between jisoo and jeonghan? 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly-appreciated~


	5. what should we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheol and Jihoon are nearing their expected date of delivery. As more baby infos are discovered, more feelings are unveiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ enjoy this 2nd to the last chapter of T3OU~

“Hong Jisoo, what are you doing here with that notebook and those glasses? You look like some... _detective_?” Jihoon asked his friend who knocked at their door at 8 in the morning. The younger guy is in a bad mood since jisoo interrupted _some_ of his business with his husband.

“I’m going to ask you about Soonji’s diaper brands, the formula milk she’s drinking, baby bath soap and some of the clothes... Everything. I want to know everything about you being a _daddy_."

Jihoon crossed his arms, looking at how serious Jisoo is at this whole _daddy_ thing. He felt proud at the same time. Seeing Jisoo and Jeonghan taking care of his pregnant best friend is definitely a relief. At first, he's actually skeptical about this whole thing. Jihoon has been with those three guys all his life. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine those three doing _that_. He even scolded Seungcheol for falling in love with those two. Well, who is he to judge anyway? Even if they are best friends their whole life, there are some things he doesn't know about those three.

And one of them is Jisoo and Jeonghan's _paternal instincts_. Yoon Jeonghan is made up of angel material mixed with a nagging mom and trickster self from hell while Hong Jisoo is a gentleman with his own fair share of playfulness. Jeonghan and Jisoo have always been partners-in-crime ever since they were young, always ganging up to tease Seungcheol every chance they get. Who would've thought Jihoon would be able to see his two friends being daddy material to their soon-to-be-born children. _Well, that is... if both of them are the father of the twins Cheol is bearing..._

“Last time I checked, Jeonghan and you are the ones who taught me these things when Soonyoung was pregnant?” Jihoon said, his eyebrows quirked, remembering how these two would constantly give him videos so he could take care of Soonyoung and little Soonji back then.

Jisoo sighed as he remembered what Jihoon said. How could he forget that? Knowing how the youngest (and the most irresponsible that time!) of them would be building his own family, they couldn't do anything but give Jihoon those baby videos. Who would have thought they would experience it this sooner? “We just gave you videos back then, Ji.”

“Then, you should watch those videos, too.” Jihoon answered, trying to tease the older. It has always been his mission to get Hong Jisoo to lose his temper. The said guy is always so calm, so gentle...so he fails every time. So, when he knew about Jisoo snapping at Jeonghan that one time, he was really, really shocked.

"Experience is still the best teacher," Jisoo said as he sat down the couch. He glanced at the toys on the floor. He smiled when he remembered how much Jihoon has changed ever since Soonji came into his life. Lee Jihoon who had always been the troublemaker among the four of them turned out to be the first one to mature fully when he got his own family... _his own home._ Jisoo felt his heart warm imagining himself building his own family. He wondered if he'll be able to change for the better like Jihoon too. 

_Hong Jisoo, the calm soul._ Everyone considers him to be the one with the kindest soul among the four of them. But Jisoo views himself differently. He's someone who has been holding himself too much. There are millions of things he wants to say but he's holding everything in. He's been keeping everything inside of him so he thinks it's not really a good trait sometimes.

This whole thing about being a father makes him excited and nervous at the same time. “Ji, I’m really nervous about this whole _thing_.”

“What thing?”

Jisoo’s eyes immediately sparkled, imagining his future with _his own children_. “I mean, this whole concept of being a father.”

Jihoon sat beside him, ready to listen to whatever Jisoo would be saying. Hearing this man of few words talking about something is always a good sight to watch. "It feels like...my heart is bursting from so much excitement. I’m so excited to meet Hansel and Jisel.”

“I know that feeling,” Jihoon answered, reminiscing his excitement for Soonji while taking care of Soonyoung. He knows that kind of feeling. That feeling of your heart bursting out of your chest, excitement bubbling inside your stomach as he already imagines his future with his little Soonji. Her first smile, first laugh, first word, first everything... _Jihoon wants to be a part of them all._ He instinctively put a hand over his now obvious tummy. "And I'm feeling that again."

Jisoo held his friend’s hand. “Look, Ji, I watched you being a really good father to Soonji and I don’t think those videos will ever teach me that. So, I want to learn from you." Jisoo held Jihoon's hand tighter. His next words got Lee Jihoon choking. "How to be a _daddy_?” 

“That sounded so wrong, Hong Jisoo,” Jihoon said. When he finally collected himself, he faced his friend and advised, "If there's one thing I learned from everything Soonyoung and I have been through, being a _father_ is definitely not something you could learn from those videos nor from other people's experience. Being a father is not like our Math class where you just sit for the whole day and you could learn how to do addition or subtraction or what. Being a father is a lifetime learning you enrolled in, Hong Jisoo. As our children grow, we grow with them." 

Jisoo felt like tearing up hearing that from Jihoon. He's right. He's definitely right. But, there are still some things he's scared about. Taking care of Cheol, being with him for months already, Jisoo felt things for the first time. It made him feel a lot of things... And on the process of feeling those, Jisoo unconsciously forgets a lot of things too. _And it somehow makes him scared..._ If he should be Jisel and Hansel's father, he shouldn't hold back, right? Unlike his usual self, he should be brave. So why, why is he feeling this way...

Jihoon added something that made him realize a _lot_ of things. "You know what's most important?"

"What?"

"Hong Jisoo..." Jihoon smiled at him as if reassuring Jisoo. "Just follow your heart."

Jisoo put a hand over his chest and felt the beating of his own heart. _It was as if he found the answer...almost immediately._

🍒🍒🍒

When Jeonghan went to Soonyoung’s radio station, the latter was beyond shocked to see another one of Jihoon’s friend standing there, waving at him, on his break. Soonyoung led them at the nearest coffee shop as he awkwardly fidgeted with his cup of bubble tea, watching the older just sip on his coffee while tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

First is Cheol, now... here's Yoon Jeonghan. The very Yoon Jeonghan who's like that very friend who's always knocking some sense into his husband's head. Soonyoung is a bit scared of him yet he fully respects him for being _that_ brave. The guy is not afraid to speak his mind especially if he knows what he's fighting for is right and Soonyoung really admires him for that. Jihoon had told him numerous instances where Yoon Jeonghan proved how much of a powerful person he is (at least among their circle of friends). However, that doesn't seem to be the case today as he saw Jeonghan looking at him then quickly looking away as if hesitating on something. He looks so tense, so nervous... And so, Soonyoung decided to break the ice. “Uhh— I told Jihoon and Soonji to stay at my parent’s house—"

Jeonghan sipped his coffee nervously. “I... I actually came to see you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung froze as this is an absolute surprise. Yoon Jeonghan came to see him? _Yoon Jeonghan?!_ Jeonghan is not really the type to go and see him if Jihoon’s not there. He suddenly remembered that night Cheol came to find him and just like that night, he stared at Jeonghan, confused. “How can I help you?”

Jeonghan cleared his throat. He opened his mouth only to close it again afterward, still contemplating if it's right to tell this to Jihoon's husband. In the end, he took a deep breath and finally spoke. “I’m so sorry to bother you but if I talk about this to Jihoon, that kid would most probably just laugh at me for being in denial for so long, and... I just have to let this out." Jeonghan saw Soonyoung furrowing his brows as he looked at the older and Yoon Jeonghan couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He's not like this. He's usually not like this. But he's feeling trapped and he has to let it all out so he took a deep breath again and looked into Soonyoung's eyes. "Kwon Soonyoung, have you felt this too?”

Soonyoung gulped, suddenly feeling awkward at the way Jeonghan is staring at him with those eyes. “W-What?”

Jeonghan looked away, diverting his gaze to the lonely cup of coffee in front of him. It's the most bitter one. He hoped the bitterness could wash away this weird feeling in his chest but as expected, he failed. “I... actually felt hurt when I knew about Jisoo and I or at least one of us getting Cheol pregnant. We’re all not ready and...” Jeonghan pursed his lips. He didn't know why his chest felt heavy when he thought of it. “And Jisoo and I are in a relationship. To be honest, I—" Jeonghan saw Soonyoung looking at him intently.

He heard countless of stories about Soonyoung from Jihoon and one of the facts that he knew is that Kwon Soonyoung is one of the most understanding person in the whole universe. True enough, the guy isn't looking at him with judging eyes. He's just there, listening to him, waiting for his side of the story. So, he continued what he wants to say. “I won't be a hypocrite and I must admit I actually thought of running away with Jisoo the first time I knew about this. I mean, I got so scared. I’m afraid of losing Jisoo, too.”

Jeonghan shook his head, completely regretting that thought even crossed his mind but what can he do? He's still young and afraid. People always regard him as the bravest person among the four of them. But contrary to that, Jeonghan thinks of himself otherwise. Just like everyone, he gets scared too. But he chooses to deal with his fears through his own way and that is being brave. Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan have that in common. They are brave souls with little to no fear. _Well, at least not right now.._. “But...”

Soonyoung saw how Jeonghan's once confident aura became something different. It's something...familiar. This aura... he knew he had already seen this aura when Jihoon and he were in the pining stage of their relationship. But nevertheless, he let Jeonghan tell it to him directly. “But what?”

“As days pass by, I’m actually...”

“You’re actually what?”

Jeonghan shut his eyes then opened it again to look at Soonyoung's eyes again. _What he's going to say is sincere. he wants to say that._ “Soonyoung, I really, really, really love Jisoo but...” Jeonghan bit his lower lip so hard, he hopes it draw blood so he could brush off what he's feeling. But yeah, he has gone too far to run away from what he feels anymore. He felt a huge lump inside his throat as he saw Soonyoung's face look more confused.

“But?”

Jeonghan took a deep breath, thinking of the _buts_. He felt his heart beating so fast inside his chest and he figured, he needs to let everything out. “Taking care of Cheol makes my heart _so happy_." He finally said, in a quiet voice. "I don’t know if it’s because of Jisel and Hansel but every time we lull him to sleep, I’m...actually..." He trailed off. "I'm actually...happy." 

He looked back at all the times Jeonghan felt that way. The way his heart is always racing whenever he sees Cheol smile because he permitted him to eat his favorite gummy bears. The way Cheol sulks and pouts and all he wants to do is to make the pout go away... _to make the other guy smile._ The way he thought he just wants his unborn babies happy but who is he fooling? He wants another person to be happy too.

“I don’t even know my own heart because seeing him with Jisoo, it hurts here.” Jeonghan pointed to his heart. “I don’t know whom I’m jealous of anymore. Soonyoung, I...I really think...” Jeonghan breathed heavily as he kept his head hung low. “I don’t know what this is but I hate Choi Seungcheol and his cute gummy smile. I hate the way he burps and he says it’s Jisel and Hansel saying ‘ _hi_ ’. I hate his soft snores and the way he waddles with his cute little tummy all over our now shared house. I just... I...”

“Your point is?” Soonyoung finally asked hopefully trying to let Jeonghan let out what he truly feels. It's something he encourages every listener on their radio program to do. _Bottled-up emotions aren't really good for the heart._ It’s his first time seeing Yoon Jeonghan like this. Jihoon always describes him as the _feisty_ one who won’t tolerate any wrongdoing. One who won't back down even if he's faced with a killer clown inside the haunted house. So just like when he saw Cheol being like that on that one night, Soonyoung felt confused. Not until the other finally answered.

“My point is... I hate myself for feeling this way towards Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan finally admitted. He then looked at Soonyoung again. Unlike Jisoo who _just_ got his answer, Jeonghan knew... _Jeonghan knew his answer even before he met Soonyoung that day._

_“I think I’m falling for him, Soonyoung.”_

_🍒🍒🍒_

Seungcheol watched Jisoo pace back and forth in the living room. He’s been like this for an hour already. “Jisoo, can you calm down? I think Han is just... _somewhere_?” He bit his lower lip when he realized he just made Jisoo more worried.

Jisoo stopped what he's doing and looked at Cheol. “No, Cheol. You know Jeonghan. If there’s something wrong, he’ll tell this to us.” 

Cheol couldn't help but agree. Jeonghan isn't really hard to read. If he's sad, he's sad. If he's mad, he's mad. If there's something wrong, he's more than sure it's Yoon Jeonghan who would point it out first. 

So, when Jisoo received a text message earlier that day from his boyfriend, both Cheol and Jisoo looked at each other, confused. Thousands of thoughts already running inside their heads.

** from: love  **

_ im just going to go sumwhere. pls dont look for me.  _

Jisoo tried contacting the latter but to no avail. Jeonghan’s phone is turned off the whole day and that made the two guys worried about him. 

“What is happening, Yoon Jeonghan?” Cheol sighed as he rubbed his tummy. “Little bunnies, where do you think Appa is?” He asked the little ones inside his now obvious tummy. It's been months and he's nearing his expected date of delivery.

“Cheol, I’m really worried.” Jisoo sat down next to Cheol, his head on his both palms, looking stressed as ever. “What if I did something wrong again? What if—" He groaned, frustrated at himself. He has always been the one who figures out his three friends' moods so why can't he even figure out if he ever made Jeonghan upset?

Jisoo is scared. _Jisoo is scared it's because of what he's feeling lately..._

As if on cue, he felt Seungcheol patting his back. “Jisoo, you know Hani. If there’s a problem, he’d tell us about what we did wrong straight to the point. And besides, what could possibly go wrong? You two are...okay these past few days, right?” Cheol felt the need to ask. Well, he hasn't seen those two arguing or fighting these past days so what could possibly go wrong? But still... he's really puzzled as to why Jeonghan is hiding from them.

On the other hand, Jisoo felt worse. _Oka_ y, that’s what Jisoo wants to believe too. That they're okay... But these past few days or weeks, he knows something is off between the two of them. There’s something that changed. It's not like there’s something that’s missing? It's more like there's _that_ feeling that has been added? Jisoo couldn’t figure it out. One thing’s for sure, they’re _not_ okay.

He was lost in his thoughts when Seungcheol suddenly squealed. “What? What’s happening?” His head immediately perked up and then he saw Cheol's eyes wide open while holding his tummy.

The other slowly looked at him, as if he felt something unusual. “Jisoo, _they_ kicked me.”

Jisoo saw Cheol’s eyes tearing up a little. “Jisoo~ Jisel and Hansel kicked. Oh my god.”

Jisoo gasped when he finally realized what just happened. He immediately placed his ear against Cheol’s stomach. “Our little bunnies, please let Papa feel it too.”

Cheol rubbed his tummy once more. “Jisel, Hansel~ baby bunnies, make Papa smile.”

A few minutes later, Jisoo's eyes widened when he felt something kicked. “Oh my god, they love me, Cheol.” With his eyes glassy, he exclaimed, "Cheol! They love me."

“Of course they love you.” Cheol's signature gummy smile showed as he smiled proudly when Jisel and Hansel said hi to their Papa Jisoo. "Who wouldn't love you, Hong Jisoo?"

Jisoo’s heart felt like bursting as he and Cheol stared at each other's eyes. What Cheol said, it made him... It made him a lot of things. It made him feel a lot of _butterflies_. When he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he reached out to Cheol and enveloped the other into a tight hug that surprised the latter.

“Jisoo...are you crying?”

Jisoo sniffed, trying hard not to let his tears make Cheol's shirt wet. “I’m just happy. Thank you for making me smile.”

Cheol returned the hug as he patted comforting circles on the other's back. Hong Jisoo is a really soft person. He’s the most sentimental among the four of them, too. “You’re a softie, Hong Jisoo." He smiled to himself. "Jisel, Hansel, your Papa is a softie."

Jisoo chuckled, feeling warmth bubbling up inside his heart as he felt Cheol's arms wrap around him tighter. “Stop telling me on our baby bunnies. You always call me that ever since we were young.”

“Because you _really_ are.”

Cheol remembered when they went fishing on that beach. Jihoon is an ace when it comes to fishing and Cheol is as competitive as him. Jeonghan is just watching them because he told them he prefers sunbathing. Then there’s Jisoo who lost the fishing competition because all he got was small fishes. He always let them go so they can grow more. He even cried when Jihoon refused to let the baby fish he caught go, saying how the baby fishes would be sad if they catch them without even having to bond with their family a bit longer. _Hong Jisoo is a softie._

Seungcheol suddenly pulled away when he realized something. “Jisoo.”

Jisoo looked at him, confused. “Why? is there something wrong? Are you in pain? Are you hungry? Let me—"

“Jisoo, I think I know where Jeonghan is.”

🍒🍒🍒

Jeonghan sighed for the nth time that day. It’s not really in his personality to run away from his problems. If anything, he always chooses to face them head-on. Even when that bully told everyone he looks like a girl, he chose to confront the asshole. If not only for Seungcheol who beats him to it and punched the guy square in the face, he would've done it himself. Even when faced with anything or anyone, he would choose to face everything head-on, full of guts. He's the type to not worry about anything and just do it. But this time, it’s different. _Running away is the only thing he knows he can do._

He doesn’t want to be unfair to Jisoo nor Cheol. They don’t deserve that. They don’t deserve someone like him. He’s so confused with his own feelings so he just chose the easier option. _The option that is something a Yoon Jeonghan will never do._

But he hates himself _more_ because he misses baby-talking the babies inside Cheol. He misses feeding Choi Seungcheol his favorite gummy bears. He misses him and Jisoo playfully fighting who’s gonna sing the lullaby for their little bunnies every night. The bottom line is he misses... _them_. Them as in Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo and their little bunnies, Jisel and Hansel.

“Care to explain why you’re hiding from us?”

Jeonghan was startled when he heard that familiar voice. That familiar voice he wants to run away from. That familiar voice he... _misses_. “Cheol.”

Said guy was wearing his usual face when he pretends he's mad. He even cutely put his both hands on both sides of his waist. His tumtum sticking out, bearing their little angels inside. "Jisel Hansel and I are mad."

“What are you doing here? You didn’t even wear a jacket, it’s cold.” Jeonghan took off his jacket and draped it on Cheol’s shoulder to which made the latter tense. When Jeonghan noticed that, he quickly cleared his throat. “If Jisel and Hansel catch a cold, I’ll be blaming you, dummy.”

Cheol chuckled because of that. “Yoon Jeonghan, you’re still a nagger.”

“How...How did you even find me here?” Jeonghan felt the cold sea night breeze blowing. He chose this place because he needs a place where he could think. Where he could assess fully what he's feeling. Where he could hide from everything and everyone. So why... why is Choi Seungcheol here. Not even a minute has passed and his mind and heart is already conflicting and he hates it. But he couldn't change the fact, a part of him is happy, Cheol found him.

Cheol sniffed and shivered. “We always go here when we were kids. Your beach resort is the best.” The pregnant guy sneezed and it made nagger Jeonghan mode turn on again.

“I told you, you’ll be sick!”

Jeonghan contemplated if he’ll take Cheol’s hand to keep it warm. he bit his lower lip. In the end, he just rubbed his both hands together then used it to cup Cheol’s face for _warmth_. He saw the other blush. Jeonghan felt his ears heating up too.

“Hani, you don’t have to worry about me. There’s actually someone who’s worried about you the whole day.” Cheol said when he averted his gaze. He still can’t keep staring into Jeonghan’s orbs for too long. _It’s drowning him..._

Jeonghan looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“He...actually told me to go up to you first because he’s afraid he did something wrong and he asked me to tell you that he’s sorry.”

When Jeonghan finally realized, he kept his head hung low as he mentioned the other's name. _Another person he misses._ “Jisoo.”

🍒🍒🍒

Jisoo and Jeonghan sat next to each other awkwardly by the seaside. Cheol told them to finish their ‘ _heart-to-heart_ ’ talk then left. After Cheol left, no one's talking. It was as if a whole wall was built between them to which they both hate. This is not what it's supposed to. There shouldn't be any awkward atmosphere between them. Ever since they were young, Jeonghan and Jisoo have always been the closest to each other. You know when you have three other friends and inside that circle of friends, there's a _subunit_ , right? In their case, it's Jisoo and Jeonghan just like how Jihoon is the closest to Seungcheol. It was like that.

Ever since they were young, Jeonghan and Jisoo's personality matched each other. Whereas Jeonghan loses his temper at times, Jisoo is there who always keeps his cool and helps calm Jeonghan down. He's even the one who convinced Jeonghan to not give up on college. Those words _'If you quit, I quit.'_ perfectly sums up what Jeonghan is to Jisoo and vice-versa. They're two souls who can't be separated. The moment they become a couple, they knew there won't be anything that could separate them. Well, it's still the same at that moment. _There's just something a bit...different._

“Jisoo.”

“Jeonghan.”

They both said at the same time. “I have something to tell you.”

“Okay, you go first, Jisoo,” Jeonghan told the other.

“No, you go first,” Jisoo answered back.

Jeonghan heaved a sigh. He put a hand on top of Jisoo’s and caressed it comfortingly. “You have to learn how to put yourself first sometimes, Hong Jisoo.”

Jisoo smiled gently at him that made Jeonghan’s heart ache more. “Don’t worry about me, Hani. I love putting others first before myself because I want to.” He looked at Jeonghan with a sad look in his eyes that the other can’t fathom.

Jeonghan felt his heart stop. How can he hurt someone as pure and kind as Hong Jisoo? He doesn’t deserve him. Jeonghan pulled Jisoo into a tight hug, completely tearing down the invisible wall separating them earlier, tears streaming down his face. “Joshuji~”

Jisoo hummed, hearing the nickname. It's the nickname only Jeonghan can call him. At least, that's what Jeonghan wanted. He even gets mad whenever Cheol or Jihoon calls Jisoo that. It's the nickname Jeonghan only uses when he knew there's something... something that's really going on. It's like a call sign, indicator, or whatever. And when Jisoo heard what Jeonghan is going to say, he proved that what he thought is true.

“I’m sorry~”

Jisoo felt his shirt getting wet. He pulled away and cupped Jeonghan’s cheeks as he wiped the other’s tears. “What are you sorry for, Hani?”

Jeonghan just hugged him again. “For _everything_.”

Jisoo rubbed the other’s back, comfortingly. Hong Jisoo is indeed the best source of comfort, Jeonghan thought. He felt his shirt getting wet too. _Hong Jisoo is crying too..._

“I should be the one being sorry, Hani.”

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked, confused. He looked at Jisoo and the other is biting his lip as tears stream down his face. It's not rare to see Jisoo crying but this one's different. This is definitely different from all those times he saw Jisoo cry. _It's too painful to watch, it's making his heart hurt more than it's already hurting..._

“I...” Jisoo trailed off. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He tried to look at Jeonghan only to look away again. In the end, he just hugged Jeonghan again. “Jeonghan, my heart is...” He bit his lower lip. “Look, I don’t really know how to say this but Jeonghan, I love you so much. This may sound like bullshit but please, believe me, I love you so much.”

Jeonghan felt Jisoo’s grip on his shirt getting tighter, his heart is beating so fast inside his chest. “I-I know that.”

Jisoo sobbed harder. “I love you so much but my heart... I can’t stop it.”

“Stop it from what?”

Jisoo pulled away to finally look at Jeonghan in the eyes. If there's one thing they both deserve, it's the truth. _Nothing but the truth._ “Hani, you’re the most precious person I have met and the day that you told me you like me too, my heart felt like combusting from too much happiness. That was one of the happiest days of my life. So I can’t understand why...” He paused and buried his face on his palms. “...why I’m feeling this way.”

“Hong Jisoo, please tell it to me in a way that I could understand,” Jeonghan said. He has a hunch but he just wants to hear it from Jisoo directly.

Jisoo finally took his palms away from his face then stared at Jeonghan's eyes.

“Jeonghan, I’m in love with Cheol.”

They stared at each other’s eyes for a moment. Both of them didn’t know what to do. Jeonghan knew there would be a possibility for Jisoo to fall for Cheol, too but he’s still shocked. He didn’t know how to react to this. There are a thousand thoughts running inside both of their heads right now, he knows.

In the end, Jeonghan just hugged Jisoo again. This time, tighter.

“ _ **Hong Jisoo, what should we do? I’m in love with him, too.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that last liiiiiine AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> scream at me in the comments section. ending will be posted next week~ 
> 
> jisel = JIsoo + SEungcheoL  
> hansel = jeongHAN + SEungcheoL
> 
> and they're both babie girls btw~


	6. thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo~ i was wrong. it’s not yet the end :) enjooooy uwu

Jihoon looked at his best friend whose tummy is as big as his on their couch, playing with Soonji. Choi Seungcheol has that look on his face again. Jihoon knew better than anyone else that there's something going on again. He knitted his brows and sighed as he looked at both of their tumtums sticking out. They shouldn't be stressed now that their delivery date is getting near. Soonyoung would be applying for his paternity leave too to focus on Jihoon before giving birth to their son. 

Seungcheol's OB-Gyne said the same thing to him. He should be relaxing so his delivery won't be as stressful. He should be staying at home, enjoying his life together with Jisel and Hansel's other daddies. But here he is, at Jihoon and Soonyoung's house, playing with Soonji, mind still haywire. 

“Soonji, who is your favorite uncle?” Cheol pouted. 

Soonji giggled and pouted too as she pointed at Cheol.. “Cho! Cho!” she said 

Cheol’s eyes turned into crescents. “Hug me, Soonji.” The baby girl stood up, hugged his favorite uncle, and kissed him on his cheeks. “Kiss Jisel and Hansel too, Soonji.” Cheol pointed at his tummy and Soonji bent down and kissed it too. Cheol smiled and patted her head. “Aigoo, good girl. At least, I am Soonji's favorite." He was taken aback when Soonji imitated what he did and patted his head too. 

Cheol stopped himself from tearing up. "No, Soonji, don't let Uncle Cheol cry. Jisel and Hansel might be sad too."

“Choi Seungcheol, stop stealing my Soonji away from me challenge: failed.” Jihoon finally approached the two. He sat down beside Soonji and the baby girl immediately hugged him. 

“Lee Jihoon and his jealous ass. Where’s Soonyoung?” Cheol asked when he didn't see Jihoon's husband with him. Jihoon became very clingy when he got pregnant so seeing him without Soonyoung is really a new sight to see.

“He went to the radio station. He’ll be filing his paternal leave.”

Soonji sat down as Jihoon started combing her soft, curly hair. “Da~ da~” She happily bounced up and down. 

“How about you? Where’s Jisoo and Jeonghan?”

Cheol froze at Jihoon’s question. _A question he's been trying to avoid ever since._ "I’m giving them some quality time together.” He weakly smiled as flashbacks of what he witnessed a few weeks ago came back to his mind like broken tapes. 

Jisoo and Jeonghan in each other's arms, crying their hearts out, under the moonlight and the stars, by the beach as they talk things out. How could he ever forget that? Because of that, he realized so many things and one of them is the fact that... _he's someone who's stopping them from being fully-happy._ After that incident, the two treated him extra better and Seungcheol just felt a bit heavier in his chest, knowing his two friends has to compromise their happiness because of something that just happened all of a sudden. All their plans, the future they're building for each other, it's perfect until a Choi Seungcheol got into the equation. But his baby bunnies... _He just wants to give his baby bunnies a complete family..._

  
Jihoon stopped combing Soonji’s hair and looked at Cheol who’s rubbing his stomach. He knew his best friend since they’re on diapers so it’s impossible for him not to know that something is _really_ going on. “Seriously, you still haven’t sorted out _your thing_ with those two?” 

  
Seungcheol tried to give his best friend a weak smile. “I already know where I stand, Jihoon. Don’t worry.” 

“What the hell does that even mean?” Jihoon looked at him with knitted eyebrows. Cheol is known for his impulsive decisions so he is kinda worried. But yeah, he's hoping his best friend won't do something stupid for the sake of his children.

  
Cheol just smiled at him. _Smile, Choi Seungcheol._ Jisoo said it would make the babies happy too.

“Our expected date of delivery is getting near, Cheol. You should stop moving around too much and just let those two handle your needs.” Jihoon nagged. If there's one thing that's similar between him and Cheol, it's the stubbornness. 

“I will.” 

“By the way, here are some videos I watched when soonyoung just gave birth to Soonji. Maybe it could help.” Jihoon handed Cheol a flash drive. 

Cheol hugged his best friend. “Thank you, Ji. You’re an idiot but you're really heaven-sent.” 

“Those are from Han and Jisoo.” 

Cheol froze upon hearing their names. The rapid beating of his heart goes to show how much he never really moved on from his feelings for his two friends. _To Choi Seungcheol moving on?_ That's bullshit. Jisoo and Jeonghan's plans aren't the only ones put in question because of their situation. It's his plan to stop falling for his two friends, too. Choi Seungcheol works hard but seems like fate is working harder. Oh, how he wishes to turn back time when they're just little kids. _When they only have one problem to solve every freaking time..._

“Ji, do you remember when we were young? We always like to play house and stuff, right?” Cheol reminisced.

The other rolled his eyes, remembering their childhood. “How can I ever forget that? You always insist that I’ll be the baby.” 

Cheol laughed at the memory. They will dress Jihoon up and pretend like they’re changing his diapers. They also have this feeding bottle and pacifier for him. Their parents are the best of friends and they're so happy to know that their children are too. They make sure to always meet up so they would see their children play together too. “Shut up, you always agree even if you always say you hate it.” 

“I guess that’s my charm.” Jihoon said. “Say that I hate something but deep inside I really like it.” 

The older snorted. “Yes, you realize that just now?” 

“Soonyoung made me realize a lot of things.” Seungcheol saw how Jihoon's expression changed with the mention of his husband. _Is this the magic and power of love?_

Soonji clapped her hands upon hearing her Papsy’s name. “Pap~ Pap~” 

Jihoon pinched her cheeks. “Yes, baby panda, it's your Papsy~” 

“What kind of _things_ exactly?” Cheol asked, amazed at the way Jihoon looks at soonyoung and vice-versa. The way Jihoon's expression changes whenever he talks about Soonyoung. The way the whole thing that happened to them turned them into better versions of themselves. The way those two are able to build a family. The way they are a perfect home for each other. 

_And he somehow wondered if he’ll be able to feel that too someday..._

“A lot of things, Cheol. If I’m going to enumerate those, we won’t be able to finish today.” Jihoon said, a fond smile painted on his lips. 

Cheol playfully rolled his eyes. “Yes, one, he turned you into a cheeseball.” 

Jihoon shrugged, not even denying it. _He's whipped._

“I wonder if I’ll be able to experience that, too.” Cheol whispered as he caressed his tummy. He wants to experience being someone's happiness too. Someone who'll talk about him with those stars in their eyes. Someone who's willing to accept him with all his flaws. Someone who'll motivate him to be a better version of himself. _He wants to be someone's perfect home too..._

“Shut up! You have Jisoo and Jeonghan. Why are you so worried about this?” 

Cheol just sighed. He gave Jihoon another weak smile. “I just want to be happy without hurting someone, Jihoon.” He looked at his tummy and smiled. “Little bunnies, hang in there, okay?” 

Jihoon crossed his arms, not really liking the look on Cheol's face. “I hope you don’t do the same mistake as I, Cheol."

The other looked at him, puzzled. 

“I always thought that running away from things is the best solution to solve problems. But really, it is not. You have to face them head-on.” Jihoon recalled all the times he tried to run away from his feelings. From the moment he tried to run away from his responsibility at that airport to all those times he tried to run away from what he feels for Soonyoung up to that rainy night he tried to run away from Soonyoung again but thank all the stars and heavens, he finally decided to run towards Soonyoung. That's the best decision he has ever made in his life.

"The more you run away, the gap would be bigger. So, don't go that path, Cheol." Jihoon looked at his best friend and patted the other on his back. “Well, you are Choi Seungcheol and between the four of us, you’re always the one who solves problems in the most logical way so, I think you can do it.” 

"Don't worry, Ji. Whatever happens in the future, I'm doing it for the _best_."

  
_A sudden memory flashed Cheol's mind..._

  
“I want to be Jihoon’s daddy!” Little Jeonghan said. “You’re a softie, Jisoo. You won’t be able to protect baby Jihoon.” 

“Who said soft dads can’t protect their babies?” Little Jisoo argued with his gentle voice. "I can perfectly protect baby Jihoon too."

Jeonghan crossed his arms. “I don’t want to be a baby too. I want to be a dad. This is the first time I have energy to play house. Can't you give me this role?” 

“But Hani, me too...” Jisoo sighed. “Can’t you let me be the dad for once? I agreed to be Jihoon’s nanny the last time.” 

Little Cheol and Jihoon looked at their two arguing friends. Jihoon just rolled his eyes, pacifier already stuck in between his lips. He took it off and looked at Cheol, glaring. “Ya! Sort this out."

Being the eldest out of the four, Cheol was given the responsibility to make sure that there won't be any trouble while they play. He has to make sure it's always peaceful. He's asked not just to protect the younger ones from whoever will try to bully them but to also make sure the peace and harmony between the four of them.

And so, true to his words to his parents, Cheol stepped up and thought of a solution. “I want to suggest something!”

🍒🍒🍒

“Jisel, Hansel, did you miss me?” Jisoo talked to Cheol’s tummy with his honey voice. "Oh, they said yes, Cheol! Papa missed you too, baby bunnies." Cheol laughed. Jisoo’s voice is so soothing, it makes him want to record it and make it his lullaby. 

“Where are we going, Cheol? Why did you tell me to meet here not on your flat?” Jisoo asked.

Cheol smiled at him. “We’re going on a date.” 

Jisoo couldn't help but feel his cheeks heated up when Cheol mentioned the word _date_. Jisoo took Cheol's hand and took him to his favorite coffee shop. _Typical Hong Jisoo to take someone he likes to a coffee date._ He roamed his eyes around his favorite coffee shop. This is where he goes whenever he wants to be alone. This is where he hides whenever he wants to study in peace or he just wants to be away from things. _This is like Jisoo's safe space._ Now, he has shared it with his _three_ safe havens.

“We’re in a coffee shop but you ordered milk for me instead. The betrayal, Hong Jisoo.” Cheol pouted as he warmed his hands with the warm cup of milk in front of him. 

“It’s because I don’t want _our_ little bunnies to be exposed to caffeine, that’s bad.” 

Cheol’s felt his ears burning. Jisoo calling Jisel and Hansel their little bunnies with that sweet voice of his would never fail to make Cheol’s heart skip a beat. 

Jisoo saw the redness on Cheol’s face. He leaned closer and cupped it. “Oh my god, Cheol! Are you sick? Your face is so red—" 

Seungcheol quickly shook his head. “I-I’m not.” 

“So, why—"

Cheol saw the worried look on Jisoo's eyes. He looked away and tried to calm down his fast-beating heart. “This is _nothing_.” 

“By the way...” Jisoo is rummaging his bag for something. He smiled when he finally found what he’s looking for. He took two pairs of shoes in rose quartz and serenity color and gave them to Cheol. “I bought these.” 

Cheol’s eyes glistened as he looked at the tiny things that Jisoo handed him. They are small and tiny yet it gave his heart a huge impact. He felt like crying. “Jisoo, these are so cute.” He tried to bite back the tears.

The other shyly rubbed the back of his head. “I saw that at the mall yesterday. I figured I have to buy that for _our_ little ones.” Jisoo remembered that warm feeling he felt when he saw all those baby clothes and stuff he saw at the mall. He wants to buy them all for their little bunnies. Yet, he only settled for the shoes for now. He knew Seungcheol. He tends to be overwhelmed with things. Jisoo will give them more soon.

Jisoo noticed that there’s something on Cheol’s lips so he leaned forward to wipe it with his thumb. "Aigoo, Jisel and Hansel, your Daddy Cheol is still the _babiest_ among you three." 

Cheol couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with just a small gesture. _Traitor, traitor heart..._

A few minutes of silence passed between them. It’s not the awkward type of silence. Hong Jisoo’s magic is turning deafening silence into a comfortable one. One where you'll never feel any awkwardness. One where you'll be comforted with only his presence. Cheol guessed that's one of the things he loves about Hong Jisoo. 

Cheol just spent the last ten minutes just staring at the other’s face. 

“Cheollie, I’ll melt.” 

The other just laughed. “I’m just memorizing your features, Jisoo.” 

Jisoo smiled upon hearing that. He took Cheol’s hand and brought it to touch his face. “You can memorize it better by doing _this_.” He guided Cheol’s fingers as it traces his curved lips, his nose, his beautiful eyes that produces the most beautiful eye smiles. _Beautiful eyes Cheol wishes Jisel and Hansel would have..._ Lastly, Jisoo put Cheol's hand above his heart and they stare at each other for what feels like forever.

“Hong Jisoo.” 

“Hmm?” 

Cheol leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Jisoo's cheek that made the other's heart do several backflips. “Thank you.” 

  
🍒🍒🍒

Seungcheol asked Jeonghan to take him to the mall to watch a movie. Opposite to Jisoo who likes to spend his alone time in a peaceful place, Yoon Jeonghan's safe space is in a movie house. When he wants to be alone, he'll go here to think. And just like Jisoo, he's more than happy to share his safe space with his _three_ bunnies.

“Seriously, Cheol? You want to watch a horror movie with your baby bump? I really can’t believe you.” Jeonghan crossed his arms. “Do you want to have your labor inside a movie theater?” 

Cheol laughed at Jeonghan’s nagging. If there's one thing he loves about Yoon Jeonghan, it's his way of masking his concern with his nagging and arguing. Yoon Jeonghan might seem like a person who's always ready to fight someone but in reality, he's such a caring person. Cheol loves that the most about Yoon Jeonghan. “Stop being a nagger, Hani. Jihoon and Soonyoung did movie marathons before Soonie gave birth to Soonji. Plus, Jisel and Hansel are tough cookies. They won’t be scared easily because they'll take after you.” 

Jeonghan is thankful the movie theater is dark, Cheol won't be able to see the blush on his face. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m not even worrying about our children. I’m actually worried about you. You’re the biggest scaredy-cat here, Choi Seungcheol.” 

Cheol just smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, I'm a tough cookie too."

 _And so, Yoon Jeonghan is right._ Twenty minutes into the movie and Choi Seungcheol is already clutching his shirt like his life depended on it. 

"Cheol.” 

“Hush, Hani. I think something will appear now,” Cheol said while covering his eyes with his hands. 

“Cheol?” 

“Hani, I—" He was cut off when Jeonghan held his hand and intertwined it with his. The other also took off his jacket and gave it to Cheol to cover his eyes. 

Yoon Jeonghan’s magic: turning simple moments into something _really_ special. If there's something Choi Seungcheol admires the most about Yoon Jeonghan, it's the way the guy makes simple things memorable. Like the way those gummy bears became Jeonghan and Seungcheol's thing. The way Jeonghan makes every yoga class enjoyable for both of them. _And now..._

Cheol’s heart feels like it’d come out of his chest at any moment. The movie theater is dark yet, he spent the next minutes of the movie looking at Jeonghan who shines the brightest at that moment in his eyes. That way, he's not scared anymore. The warmth Jeonghan's hand is giving him, the way he's holding Cheol's hand really tight. The way he looks at Cheol from time to time to check if he's still scared. Cheol prays Jisel and Hansel gets that from their Appa Jeonghan: _his smile and his warm personality._

“Hani~” 

“W-What? Why are you staring at me?" Jeonghan stuttered when he checked on Cheol and saw that the other is already staring at him. "Cover your eyes, I think the ghost will come out any minute—" He was cut off when Cheol kissed him on his cheeks. He felt heat creeping up his cheeks. The kiss lasted for just a second but he could still feel Cheol's lips on his cheek. He was about to say something when Cheol cut him off again.

“Hani, thank you.” 

  
🍒🍒🍒

  
Jisoo scratched his head. It’s been an hour and he still can’t choose what he’ll be wearing tonight. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it’s half an hour away from their scheduled _date_. Cheol texted him a location and a message telling him to dress nicely and that it’s _his_ treat. Jisoo’s heart couldn't help but do several backflips upon reading that. 

That night when Jeonghan and he talked about their feelings, they finally came to realize something. And that is they love each other and that they both love Cheol. At first, they thought it's just because of their responsibility but no, both Jeonghan and he knew that aside from their responsibility towards Cheol there's something, something deeper than that. It’s a bit complicated but it isn’t _love_ if it’s not complicated, right? 

They both promised to take care of Cheol and their babies. They promised to choose their happiness. And by happiness, that means it's not just Jisel and Hansel. _There's Choi Seungcheol, too._

When he finally arrived at the diner, he checked his appearance one last time on his car window. With clammy hands and a giddy heart, he slowly walked towards the reserved room. His mouth is agape when he saw that someone already inside that. 

  
“Han?” 

“Jisoo?” 

The other’s expression was mirroring his shocked face. They're both puzzled at what they're both doing there. "Cheol told you to go here too?” 

Jeonghan nodded. "So, he wants to surprise us by eating together. That's _cute_." Jeonghan said and Jisoo just chuckled with him. 

Not until a few minutes after, when a waiter stepped inside the room, holding a bottle of champagne, a cake, and a _velvet box_. They looked at each other, more confused. 

"Wait, wait, what is this? We're still waiting for _someone_..." Jeonghan told the waiter.

The guy handed them an envelope. “Your friend wished you a happy engagement.”

"E-Engagement?" Jeonghan and Jisoo looked at each other, confusion more evident in their faces.

Jeonghan carefully tore it open with shaking hands while Jisoo went beside him so they could read it together and inside, they saw that messy handwriting that they’ve grown to love ever since they were a kid. 

  
**_Jeonghan, Jisoo..._ **

I’m sorry, I have to do this. I know I’ve always been a pain in the ass for both of you. when we were young, I promised the three of you that I’ll be protecting your happiness from everyone, right?

That ‘ _everyone_ ’ includes me...

I don’t want to take away your happiness. I know you are each other’s happiness. I don’t want you to get more confused. Please, don’t look for me. I’ll be fine. I’ll take care of Jisel and Hansel. Don’t feel guilty. This is my choice. 

This is the most logical choice I could think of. I want _nothing_ but happiness for my two best friends who have been with me ever since. _This is my parting gift for both of you._

  
I’m sorry, I love you.

_I love you both... Goodbye..._

_**—Your best man, Cheol** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheol what are you planning 😭😭😭


	7. the five of us...together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter for T3OU~ i hope you enjoy this short yet rollercoaster ride. is it a happy ending for our little bunny family?

Jeonghan crumpled the paper in his hands while Jisoo is already wiping his tears. Having read Seungcheol's letter, it made them feel a whole lot of things: anger, annoyance, worry, fear. They're both angry not at Seungcheol but at themselves for not being clear on their feelings before all of this happened. They felt annoyed at Cheol for coming up at a decision like this.

_Logical? Logical, my ass, Jeonghan thought._

What this whole situation brought is worry and fear not just for the little angels inside Seungcheol but also for the guy who chose to make a sacrifice for what he believed will make the person around him happy.

_I'm sorry, I love you both._ Since when do you have to be sorry for loving someone? Love isn't something you just give around in the streets for free. It's something you give to someone whom you thought is the most deserving of it. No matter how you get hurt in the end, you shouldn't feel sorry. Despite love being connected to pain, it's not something to be sorry about. Loving is a natural thing human hearts do. _Love and be loved..._

“I thought Jihoon is the only idiot in our clique, but I guess Choi Seungcheol qualifies as a nominee, too,” Jeonghan said, gritting his teeth. 

Jisoo just shook his head. "No, Hani. We are all idiots. A part of us is at fault, too. We didn't make ourselves and our feelings clear for Cheol. He thought..." He bit his lip. "He thought he's a hindrance to our happiness."

Jeonghan massaged his temples, trying to think. "I knew it. There's something wrong when he told me countless ' _Thank you._ ' for the past few days." He knew there's something wrong, yet he brushed it off, distracted with the happy smiles and laughter Cheol is giving them. 

“Hani, what should we do? I’m worried. We should’ve made this clearer to him earlier.” Jisoo sobbed, a thousand thoughts already running inside his head. He also tried contacting Cheol but as expected, his phone is turned off. 

Jeonghan is already contacting someone on his phone. He heaved a sigh when that someone answered. “Hello? Soonyoung? I’m sorry to bother you but is Jihoon still awake? We need _your_ help.” 

There's a heavy silence that filled the room. Jisoo is pacing back and forth while Jeonghan is staring blankly at the velvet box containing two rings on the table.

"Stupid, stupid Choi Seungcheol. You forgot another ring, idiot." Jeonghan muttered under his breath as he closed the lid of the box. 

“Hani, I’m scared. What if we can’t find Cheol? What should we do?” Jisoo said, his face tear-stricken, worry written all over his face. "His expected delivery date is near, what if..."

Jeonghan stood up and walked towards Jisoo to hug him. The latter is thankful for the warmth yet, his tears flow nonstop from his eyes, thinking about Cheol and their little bunnies. “We’ll be able to find him, Jisoo. Don’t say that. We’ll be able to see Jisel and Hansel. We’ll be able to tell that idiot Choi Seungcheol we both love him too. We’ll be a happy family. The three of us will raise our little bunnies together. Don’t cry, please. My heart hurts, too.” He wiped Jisoo’s tears. 

They were snapped back to reality when Jeonghan’s phone beeped. It’s a message from Jihoon. 

“Cheol is at the airport.” 

🍒🍒🍒

  
Cheol held onto his baggage tightly. With heavy footsteps and a heavy heart, he reached the airport a few hours from his flight. 

_Choi Seungcheol is running away._ It's really not in his personality to run away from his problems. If anything, he'll always choose to face everything head-on. Or so he thought? Maybe it's just him and his pretense. Maybe just like everybody else, he's just someone with fears too. And this time, his fear finally took over him. And that is... the fear of being the very person who ruins the happiness of the two persons that he loves.

Coming up to this decision took a lot of strength and courage. He must admit the day he asked Jeonghan and Jisoo to go out with him, he almost backed out. Thinking how happy his heart felt being with those two, he almost... _almost_ just wanted to be selfish, turn his head away, and stay. But no... he must do this. Maybe it's his parental instinct kicking in too. But a part of him actually thought that this is not what he wants to teach his children. He wants them to grow up being happy without having to hurt other people's happiness in the process. 

  
“Jisel, Hansel, let’s give Appa and Papa their happiness, okay? I’ll protect you with all my strength. Daddy is strong, don’t worry about me.” Seungcheol cooed, rubbing his womb. "Studies say that giving birth alone is one of the scariest things to ever happen to someone pregnant but believe me, Daddy Cheol is strong. I can do this.” He breathed heavily. “I can do this.” He tried convincing himself. 

His due date is still a week away so he figured he still has a lot of time to prepare. He knows he can do it. _He's Choi Seungcheol after all._

Cheol was busy planning the next few months with his babies inside his head when he heard the airport’s PA system. 

“Paging passenger Choi Seungcheol. Your _whole family_ is here looking for you. Please go to the lobby.” 

_**Whole family.**_ Seungcheol froze on his seat upon hearing that.

_Family... what is a family? Is it just people who are destined to live under the same roof for all their lives? Cheol has been pondering over these thoughts for the past few days._

“Paging passenger Choi Seungcheol. Your _whole family_ is here looking for you. Please go to the lobby.” 

_If he's going to be living under the same roof with Jisoo and Jeonghan being a family, is that it?_

Seungcheol's tears began streaming down his face the more the airport announcer repeat the word _family_. “W-What— I’m sorry I... I can’t.” 

_Family values each other's happiness too, right? That's why he's doing this..._

He quickly stood up to look for a place to hide before his flight but when he was about to walk away, Seungcheol saw someone familiar standing a few meters away from him. 

“Yoon Jeonghan.” 

Seungcheol quickly turned his back only to see another person standing behind him, a few meters away from him too. 

“Hong Jisoo.” 

Both of them are walking towards Seungcheol, wearing tuxedos. Cheol guessed they must’ve come from the resto he reserved for them. He felt his heart beating crazily inside his chest, tears continued to flow from his face. A part of his brain is telling him to go away... To run away as he planned... Yet upon seeing the tender gazes the two is giving him as they slowly walked towards him is making his heart overcame his mind. _Stay, Cheol's heart said._

  
_Five steps away from my family, Jeonghan thought..._

_Four steps away from home, Jisoo thought..._

_Three steps from Jisel..._

_Two steps from Hansel..._

_One step away from Choi Seungcheol..._

“We found you.” Jeonghan and Jisoo both said, their faces both filled with tears but their lips tugging into the brightest smile as they finally found their...home. 

_Families value each other's happiness. So, when you are your family's happiness, who are you to take yourself away from them?_

“I told you to—" Seungcheol froze and he was about to say something when the two guys hugged him. 

“You scared us.” Jisoo sniffed as he rubbed comforting circles on Cheol's back.

“Don’t ever try to run away from us, Choi Seungcheol,” Jeonghan warned, but his eyes contain a whole lot of fondness as he pulled the pregnant guy in his arms again.

Cheol’s tears started running down his cheeks, with no sign of stopping. His vision is getting blurry and his mind is just blank. All he knows is that his heart felt the most at peace at that moment. He felt warmth as Jisoo and Jeonghan held onto him tightly as if he'll try to run away again if ever they let go. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry.” Cheol repeatedly said but what he got as an answer made him freeze. 

  
“We _love_ you, too.” Jeonghan and Jisoo both said to which made Cheol’s eyes widen. 

“W-What did you just say?” 

“We both love you too, idiot. No need to be confused.” Jeonghan reassured. "No running away again because we won't ever let you go again." 

Jisoo wiped the tears on Cheol’s face. “We’ll be raising Jisel and Hansel together. _All three of us_. Jisel and Hansel will have three dads.” 

  
“But—" 

Cheol was about to say something again but he was cut off when Jisoo and Jeonghan kissed him on his cheeks at the same time. 

  
“No buts.” They hugged the pregnant guy again. And this time, not just Cheol but all of them felt the warmest as they enveloped each other into a tight, tight hug. _They are home..._

They stayed like that for what feels like forever, not really caring at all the eyes on them. However, their moment was cut off when they heard someone familiar from the PA system of the airport. 

“Kwon Soonyoung! My stomach hurts!” _It's Jihoon, screaming as if he's in a lot of pain._

“I know, I know— excuse me, please help us call 911–— Jihoon baby! Stop pulling my hair— Jihoon!” 

Their mouths are agape as they heard the couple bantering before the PA system was turned off. 

“We almost forgot! We left Jihoon and Soonyoung at the airport office."

"Jihoon is going into labor now.” Jisoo gasped.

They were about to go to where the couple is when Cheol suddenly felt his pants getting wet. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach too. Jeonghan and Jisoo stopped walking and looked at Cheol whose eyes are getting watery. 

“Cheol?” 

“I-I think, Jisel and Hansel will come out now, too.” 

  
🍒🍒🍒

  
“Cheollie, hang in there. We’ll get you to the hospital. You and our little bunnies will be safe.” Jisoo held Cheol’s other hand while Jeonghan is holding the other. They’re inside an ambulance and all they could see is Cheol’s pained expression and it made their hearts break too. 

He’s letting out breathy _‘hoo’_. Without knowing it, the two guys are imitating him, too. The medics inside the ambulance just looked at the three of them fondly. If it wasn’t for the pain he’s feeling, Cheol might’ve laughed seeing Jeonghan and Jisoo’s faces saying _'hoo'_ as if they're on labor too.

Cheol and his best friend, Jihoon were both wheeled inside the hospital. Thankfully, there's a hospital near the airport. Jeonghan and Jisoo were holding Cheol’s hands, reassuring him that everything's going to be okay. Then there's Soonyoung holding Jihoon’s hand while the latter is pulling his hair.

It’s a very hilarious scene. The nurses had to assist in removing Jihoon’s grip from Soonyoung’s hair as they enter the delivery room. 

“Kwon Soonyoung! Make sure you use protection next time!” Jihoon shouted before completely entering the room.

Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Soonyoung were all stopped when the two finally wheeled inside the caesarian section. They all looked worried, yet excited at the same time. 

Soonyoung rubbed his head and sighed heavily. “I’m going bald because of you, Lee Jihoon.” He saw Jeonghan and Jisoo holding each other’s hands while sitting on the bench outside the rooms. 

"Hani, he’ll make it, right?” 

“Of course! He’s Choi Seungcheol! I'll kick his ass if he won't.” 

Soonyoung couldn't help but smile. He wondered if Jihoon was like this too when he's the one inside the delivery room more than a year ago. He walked towards them and reassured them. “Don’t worry, they’ll make it. Jisel, Hansel, and Younghoon will be fine.” 

An hour later, Soonyoung was carrying Soonji in his arms when he went back in front of the delivery room. Their parents went to the hospital upon hearing the news and they brought Soonyoung and Jihoon’s baby girl with them. He wasn't even surprised when he saw Jeonghan and Jisoo not moving an inch. They're still there on the exact spot where Soonyoung left them, holding each other's hand, whispering words of reassurance to each other. 

“Da! Da! Cho! Cho!” Soonji pointed her tiny finger towards the delivery room.

Soonyoung sat down beside the two guys with the baby girl on his lap. “Yes sweetie, Daddy and Uncle Cheol are inside.” 

Soonji reached for Jisoo’s face and caressed it. She also took Jeonghan’s fingers and held it with her little hand as if reassuring them that everything will be alright. 

“Soonji~” 

The baby girl hugged her Papsy last. Lee Soonji is a really precious child. She managed to bring sunshine to her Papsy and uncles' faces with just her small gestures. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo admired the girl on Soonyoung’s lap, both wondering if Jisel and Hansel will grow up like Soonji too. 

“She has your sunshine personality, Soonyoung.” Jisoo said to which the other just smiled. 

“She got her intellect from Jihoon tho.” Soonyoung admitted, his cheeks blushing. Soonji saw it so she put both of her hands on her Papsy's face. 

"Whipped.” Jeonghan teased. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo were both excited to finally see their little bunnies. Seeing Jihoon and Soonyoung's little ray of sunshine and watching her grow made them realize how wonderful having a family is. Looking at them, both Jisoo and Jeonghan started wondering about what their own little bunny family would be like too in the future. Just like that, they already imagined all five of them happily living together. Cheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo raising their baby bunnies together... The two couldn't help but be excited at the future ahead of them.

  
A few more hours later, they heard cries from the rooms. The three guys waiting outside all stood up as soon as the doctors stepped out and smiled at them. “Congratulations, the three babies are healthy.” 

Jeonghan and Jisoo stepped inside the room when Cheol was finally transferred. Two nurses were there, holding the beautiful babies in their arms. They asked the two guys if they want to hold the two little girls and Jeonghan and Jisoo nodded enthusiastically, their hearts felt like bursting inside their chests.

They both teared up when the babies are transferred to their arms. 

“Jisoo, we are fathers now.” Jeonghan said in a soft voice, afraid he might wake up the little treasure in his arms. His eyes are glassy, lips curved into a smile as he caressed the baby's little face.

“Hani, we are their appa~” Jisoo said in his gentle voice too, mirroring the exact expression on Jeonghan’s face. "They are our little bunnies."

The babies are small yet they got them feeling a whole lot of things. They looked at Cheol who’s still unconscious then they both leaned down and planted a kiss on his temples. 

_"You did great, Cheollie.”_

The little bunny family's moment is cut off when a doctor knocked on the door. He's the same doctor who told them about Cheol's doctor the first time. Jeonghan and Jisoo remembered the day they both learned of Cheol's pregnancy. 

“Are you ready for the DNA test?” 

_Oh right, that one thing..._ They also remembered how this doctor told them that there's a possibility that only one of them is the other father of the twins. The doctor advised them to take the DNA test as soon as the twins are born.

The room is filled with silence. Then, Jeonghan and Jisoo looked at each other, _already knowing the answer to the doctor's question since day 1..._

🍒🍒🍒

“Appa! Papa! Daddy!”

Jisel and Hansel ran towards Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Seungcheol who fetched them from school. It's been a good four years. Good four years of being home... _All five of them...together._

“Little bunnies!” Cheol bent down and hugged both of the girls. “You behaved well today, right?”

Jisel and Hansel showed their star-filled arms to their daddies proudly. All three of them gasped. _The twin grew up...well._

Jeonghan patted their heads. “Good job, baby bunnies.” 

Jisoo did the same to which made the girls giggle. “We’re so proud of you.” 

"Hansel, you must eat the veggies in your lunchbox. Didn't you hear the teacher say that it's good for kids like us?" Choi Jisel might have gotten Jisoo's signature eye smile and Cheol's curly hair but she got Jeonghan's nagging ability. But yeah, just like Jeonghan and Cheol, she's a really, really caring child. 

"I ate some... but I saw that Younghoon didn't have one on his lunchbox so I gave him half of mine too." Choi Hansel got Jeonghan's angelic features, but she also got Jisoo's gentle personality. She's a bit quieter than her sister and she has an even better temper too. But yeah, she got Seungcheol's pouts. _Lots and lots of pouting..._

"Aigoo, baby bunnies, I told you no fighting, right?" Cheol told the two girls who are already pouting, making them resemble him more. 

"But, we're not fighting, Daddy. I'm just making Hansel eat veggies."

"I told you I ate my veggies."

Cheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo looked at each other. The two nudged Cheol so he could make the two girls stop arguing. “My two baby bunnies did well today. If they promise they won't fight anymore, I'll give them a surprise today."

The two girls' eyes sparkled upon hearing that. _Just like Seungcheol, they both love surprises,_ Jeonghan and Jisoo thought. 

_"_ We promise!" Jisel and Hansel hugged each other. 

"We won't argue anymore. Daddy, we love surprises!"

_Cute..._ Who won't say no to that? "Okay, because you promised, guess where we’re going today.” Cheol told the twins who looked at him, confused. He grinned and told Jeonghan and Jisoo to be the one to tell their children their surprise.

“We’re going to the beach.” Jeonghan and Jisoo said and the twins clapped their hands excitedly. 

Yes, the three of them decided to not take the DNA test. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo decided to be Jisel and Hansel’s dads. _All three of them._

“Some bad kids are asking why we have three dads, Daddy.” Jisel pouted as she remembered what happened at school earlier. “Hansel almost cried but luckily, Younghoon kicked their ass.” 

Jeonghan creased his forehead. “Who dares make my little bunnies cry? Let me just— Wait, who are their parents? Let me talk to them." 

Jisoo stopped him. “No need for that, Hani." He then shifted his eyes to their two kids. "Jisel, Hansel, next time someone bullies you, just ignore them, okay?” He gently told the two girls who just nodded at what he said. 

"But Shuji, those kids should learn their lesson. Why are those kids raised that way? I'm fuming." 

Jisoo put a hand on Jeonghan's shoulder and shook his head. "I just don't want to deal with those parents."

"You won't be dealing with them. They will deal with Yoon Jeonghan."

"I told you, we have to fix every problem together, right? All three of us? Why — Ya! Choi Seungcheol say something!"

Cheol, Jisel, and Hansel just looked at the two who are arguing. Hansel asked Cheol to crouch down. "Daddy, you told us fighting is bad, right?"

Cheol nodded and looked at their two bunnies apologetically. "They're not fighting, bunnies." He looked at Jeonghan and Jisoo lovingly.

Jeonghan is the strict-but-soft kind of dad while Jisoo is the gentle type. _It’s a perfect balance._ Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo really complement each other's personalities. Who said only two people can complement and complete each other? Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, and Hong Jisoo are each a piece of a puzzle where three of them are needed. Without one of them, they're incomplete. _The three of them are needed for them to be a perfect whole._

“Next time someone told you that, tell them that three is greater than two so you’re lucky to have three dads, okay?” Cheol told the two girls who both nodded at what he said. 

“Yes, Daddy~” 

“Very good! And don’t let Younghoon get into fights because of you two, okay?" Jisel and Hansel nodded again. "He’s really a whole lot like Jihoon.” Cheol shook his head. Jeonghan and Jisoo who stopped already came into an agreement (at last!) couldn't help but agree.

“Okay, kids...whoever is the first one to catch Daddy will have a special prize later.” Cheol shouted, already around the seashore, barefooted. “Game?” 

Jisoo took Hansel’s hand while Jeonghan took Jisel’s hand. “Ready!” 

They ran around in circles trying to catch Seungcheol. Who would’ve thought it all started with that drunk game? A game that’s the starting point for Cheol to finally find his happiness... _his home._ Well, not just him. Jisoo and Jeonghan found their happiness in him too.

  
Cheol suddenly went off-balance and tripped. Choi Seungcheol will always be Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan and Jisoo immediately ran towards him and held their hands in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” They both asked the guy who just looked at the two hands in front of him. He then glanced at the owner of each hand. In their eyes, he couldn't see anything but happiness. _Lots and lots of it..._ Seungcheol smiled even wider when he felt two girls hugging him from behind. 

  
In the end, Choi Seungcheol took both of Jisoo and Jeonghan's hands and stood up. "I'm more than okay.” 

Jisel and Hansel pulled Jeonghan and Jisoo so they could hug the two guys too with their small arms. It's a mystery how the two girls' arms are still short yet they could fit all the three of their dads in it. "We love you so much, dads." The twins said and just like that... Cheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo felt warmth inside their hearts. A warmth that no one in this universe could ever replace...

At that moment, they knew... 

  
_Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, and Hong Jisoo found their home._

  
🍒🍒🍒

  
Little Jihoon, Jeonghan, and Jisoo looked at Cheol. The eldest kid is known to be the peacemaker of the group. “There’s only one way to solve this.” The other kids looked at him expectantly. 

  
“Rock, paper, scissors!” Ten minutes had passed. Jeonghan and Jisoo were still playing rock, paper, and scissors on who will be Jihoon’s other dad on their house play. The youngest already fell asleep inside their blanket fort with the pacifier in his mouth. “Rock, paper, scissors!” 

No one wants to concede. No one wants to lose.

Not until Cheol held each of Jisoo and Jeonghan's hands as he smiled at both of them. 

  
“Let’s just be the dads. _All three of us_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you soooo soooo much for reading T3OU 😭💕 it’s been more than a year since i finished writing this and i just decided to upload it here bcs i wasn’t really satisfied with how ive written it. 
> 
> thank you soooo much for being with our bunny family throughout this rollercoaster ride 💕 
> 
> this is my very first ever jeongcheolsoo fic and i really really love 95z’s dynamics. there’s smth in them that complements e/o and soooo, i really love writing this short full-blown fic abt them. thank you for all the comments. it really made me alive. i didnt expect to get this much comments. they even surpassed the comments i got from the previous story in this fic. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this ride. i have other fics with jeongcheol, cheolsoo and jeongcheolsoo. you can check them out on my profile. i have other baby AUs like this one too bcs i soooo love kids and parent!fics so yeah 💕
> 
> ive been blabbering nonsense already. all i want to say is thank you for rading T3OU. this is finally the end of my “us” series~ 
> 
> soonji, younghoon, jisel and hansel are finally saying goodbye 🥺✨

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments highly-appreciated uwu thank you soooo much


End file.
